Even Death is Never Simple
by Lady Katelynna
Summary: Long Dead people are appearing in modern Nagasaki, and Tsuzuki and Hisoka are sent to investigate. But, what happens when someone well known appears? A touch of Hisoka x sorta-OC WARNING: updates may be very, very random!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFic. It will probably be filled with grammar and spellign mistakes, as well as much OOC-ness, so, be kind to me, Oks? I know I might be the worst speller on the face of the planet, so...yah

I don't own Yami no Matuei, It belongs to Matushita-senei and the anime people

Life started as it always did in the summons department. The figure of Asato Tsuzuki could be seen coming down the hall, closely followed by his partner, Hisoka Kurosaki. The elder shinigami seemed happy and full of energy, as usual, as he sat down at his desk.

Hisoka came to sit across from him. "Can you tune down that happy baka?" he asked "it's giving me a headache!"

"Oops! Sorry Hisoka!!" Tsuzuki said, blocking his emotions like he was used to. "I just forgot is all"

Hisoka nodded and looked at the pile of paperwork on his desk. He sighed and grabbed the first would be report, just as Tatsumi came out of Kanoe's office "Tsuzuki-San, Kurosaki-kun, you have a case." the blue-eyed shinigami called.

"WHAT!! Now Tatsumi-San?!" Tsuzuki shrieked

Hisoka sighed and stood up "Yes baka, now!!" he marched towards the briefing room.

Tsuzuki hung his head and followed. Once they were all in the room, Tatsumi passed around files. "There is something strange happening in your sector."

"Something strange?" Hisoka asked "Like what?"

"Like people coming back to life" Kanoe replied "or, to be more exact, they are ghosts are appearing in physical form."

"That's not too uncommon, stuff like that happens all the time. I mean, don't human psychics usually take care of that sort of thing?" Tsuzuki pointed out.

"This is a little more unusual" Tatsumi continued. "All the people appearing are from England, and they all died in 1900"

Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka's eyes went wide. "1900, like, the year I was born!?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Exactly Tsuzuki" The chief said "And they can for some reason understand us without us speaking English"

"so...they can all speak Japanese" Tsuzuki suggested.

"I really doubt that baka" his partner retorted "Not many people in England back then knew a word of Japanese, let alone could speak it fluently."

Kanoe nodded "Exactly Kurosaki. They all speak English to us, yet we hear it in Japanese, and when we speak back to them in Japanese, they hear it in English, it's very strange."

"Not to mention half of them didn't even know where Japan is, let alone have a reason to be here." Said Tatsumi, adjusting his glasses. "There have been 4 reported cases so far, we were able to simply send the first 3 back to the underworld but..."he sighed "This last one couldn't be sent back...we couldn't get connection to the part of the underworld they are coming from. Right now she is safe here, but we barely got her here. I'm afraid the next one won't even be able to come here."

The Kyushu shinigami let this information sink in. No one spoke for a bit. Eventually, Kanoe cleared his thought. "They have been appearing at Kagako Train station in Nagasaki at 3'o Clock sharp every 4 days, and the last one came in 4 days ago. SO, we need you there to catch the newest one today. Assuming he or she comes of course." He looked at the two partners "Hopefully we will get someone more talkative and less afraid than Miss Wentworth, our current guest. She refuses to talk to anyone."

There was a moment of silence when the department chief had finished. Hisoka stood up. "I understand."

Every one waited for the inevitable start to every mission that involved the two Kyushu shinigami, and it came soon enough. "Tatsumi-San?' Tsuzuki asked quietly, as he always did.

"What is it Tsuzuki-San?" He answered.

"Can I have some spending money?" Tsuzuki asked, eyes wide, a pout coming across his features.

"I suppose" Tatsumi answered as he reached for his wallet, shocking everyone, including the amethyst-eyed shinigami himself.

"Seriously??" Tsuzuki asked in a squeak.

"Yes. You are going to be supporting an extra person in the living world." He rifles through the bills in his wallet "5,000 yen should do it." The eyes behind the secretary's glasses were closed in a smile, and everyone sweat dropped simultaneously.

Tsuzuki took the money, knowing better than to argue, or the little he got would probably go away.

"We'll report in regularly" Hisoka said as he dragged Tsuzuki out of the room and closed the door.

"Only 5,000 yen? Tatsumi is such a cheapskate!!" Tsuzuki whined on their way out the door.

"That's a lot more than we usually get, so be happy!" Hisoka scolded his partner.

Tsuzuki sighed and hung his head "Yes Hisoka"  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka had made their way to Kagako station. It was 10 'till 3, and both were equally bored. The two shinigami were sitting beside each other on a bench. Hisoka was reading a book, and Tsuzuki was watching people go by.

"No one is coming!!" Tsuzuki whined.

"Be patient baka" Hisoka said, without looking up from his book.

Tsuzuki looked down at the book in his young partner's hands. "Hisoka, that's a huge book!! It's not in English, is it?"

"No idiot, I can't read English that well yet." he sighed "But the stuff in here was written about the same time the people who are coming through are from."

"Ohhh..." Tsuzuki went back to watching people.

A few more minutes went by without any incident. Suddenly, there was a tousle in the little crowd in the station. Tsuzuki touched his partner on the arm, and Hisoka looked up from his book, which was duly tucked under the young man's arm as they went over to the sight of the skeptical, and saw its cause.

A man, very tall compared to the people surrounding him, probably 6'3, had appeared from this air. He had on a suit typical of those in Victorian England, and wore a cocky smile on his face.

Hisoka's eyes went wide. "Dear gods" he said under his breath "It's him!"

Ok, so..chapter 1 DOWN!! Who is the mystery man?? Well...tell me in your reviews, ok?

I won't update until someone I don't know reviews it...OH!! And, if you guess right you get...a mention in the next chapter and a faster update...and an inmagiary cookie.

oh, and, 5000 yen is approximately 50...if you didn't know


	2. Chapter 2

OK!! Chapter 2 is here!! I'm sorry it too so long to upload, I had it double edited, because some people complained last time! SO, here it is. I didn't originally plan to he it be this short, but...yah, it is. I started writing and, I thought this was a good place to stop.

and YES!! The mystery man is reviled!! He is none other than my FAVORITE author, OSCAR WILDE!! dances

ok, so, there is a high probability that most of you don't know who he is, and therefore will be very confused. I offer you this as resource en./wiki/OscarWilde . I beg of you, if you don't know all his history, READ IT!! I also take this chance to shamelessly plug...anything he ever wrote! Especially _The Picture of Dorian Grey_.

Yami no Matsuie belongs to Matsushita-sensei and the anime company, Oscar Wilde belongs to himself. Oh, and if Mr. Wilde's ghost or reincarnation is reading this (though I don't know why you would), I'm sorry for messing up your characterization.

on to the fic

* * *

Hisoka looked at the man and Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka, "You know who he is Hisoka?"

Hisoka nodded as the man came near them. His face was mirrored on the cover of Hisoka's book and he wore the same smile. "So? Who is he?" Tsuzuki asked. There was panic in the train station for a little bit, but people told themselves that nothing was wrong and ignored it.

"Excuse me gentlemen" the stranger said, "could you tell me where I am?"

"Oh...your in Nagasaki, in Japan," Tsuzuki said oblivious to the identity of the man standing in front of him.

The man's gaze was on Hisoka, who refused to look up. "We don't know why you're here," the young man said, "but you are."

The man nodded. "You can understand me? That's interesting." he looked at the book in Hisoka's arms.

"Umm..." Tsuzuki spoke feeling a little out of the loop, "Who are you sir?"

"Me?" The stranger asked, "Why I'm Oscar Wilde."

"Who?" Tsuzuki asked.

"BAKA!" Hisoka yelled as he pushed his book in Tsuzuki's face "he's a famous writer!"

"Oh..." Tsuzuki said as Mr. Wilde looked at the pair with an amused grin. He cleared his throat.

Hisoka spun around. "My apologies..."

Tsuzuki sweat dropped and turned to their visitor. "Umm...you need to come with us...we'll explain everything."

The author seemed to consider this for a moment. "Alright...why not?" He smiled at Hisoka

* * *

An hour later the three were sitting at a table near the back of the hotel cafe. Mr. Wilde was on his third cup of coffee and Hisoka flinched with every sip, thinking of how Tatsumi would yell at them later. They had explained some things about the modern world, although the eldest of the men seemed to know much already. They also explained their jobs a shinigami and why they were here.

Mr. Wilde nodded, hardly making comment. When they finished he looked at the two shinigami. "Well...this is certainly an interesting circumstance," he smiled at Hisoka, who promptly looked away. "So, I'm stuck here for a while?"

Tsuzuki nodded. "It looks like it" he sighed, "And...since our boss is a cheapskate, we only have one hotel room."

Hisoka froze, his face said 'ohhhhhh crap', the Victorian laughed. Tsuzuki felt horribly out of the loop and continued, "So we should probably head up there?"

"Well, there is no need for a rush" the writer said "I have forgotten your names."

"We never told you!" Tsuzuki realized. "I'm Asato Tsuzuki" he nudged his partner.

"Hisoka Kurosaki" the youngest said.

"Not a friendly one, are you?" Mr. Wilde said, the normal smug smile still playing his lips.

"Unn.."Hisoka was not very happy that this man had shown up. He respected him as an author, but as he expected, he did not like him much as a person. But he was wondering something. "Wilde-san, you look like your only a little over 30...shouldn't you be..."

"Old and broken?" the eldest man offered, with a forced laugh. "Well, the lord of the underworld kindly made me back to my more beautiful self. For which I was very greatfull"

Tsuzuki was getting REALLY confused now. "Hisoka! I'm confused!"

The eldest man sighed, he really didn't want the purple eyed man passing judgment on him like his younger friend was. "I was put in a work camp...it practically destroyed me," he tried to sound like he didn't care, but he wasn't succeeding.

"Why-" Tsuzuki began to ask, but the young blond cut him off.

"Come on...let's find this room and get it over with" Hisoka said in his usual annoyed tone.

Mr. Wilde smiled at the boy, who pretended he didn't see the gesture. Tsuzuki headed off, "I'll be back with the key."

"Thank you boy" the writer said coming closer to him.

"It's no problem"Hisoka said following his partner.

Mr. Wilde chuckled to himself. "This is going to be an interesting little venture."

* * *

Ok!! it's done. I will try to update this slightly faster!!

oh, and anyone (specially Ino-chan) is worried that this is going to get yaoi-ish...don't...I just sort of figured that Oscar couldn't help himself with cute little Hisoka around.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG, I updated again...randomly...I'm such a bad, neglectful author! cies

ANYWAY...it was only when i uploaded chap 2 that I realized my link to Oscar's Wiki page didn't show up, so it is now on my profile thing...and if it didn't show up there...just search him on Wikipedia, ok?

As before, YnM belongs to Matsushita-sensei and the Anime people ect. and Oscar belongs to his most wonderful self repeats former apologies

As the pair headed off to the front desk, the author decided he might as well finish his coffee

As the pair headed off to the front desk, the author decided he might as well finish his coffee. He sat down and sipped at it, looking around the room. "Things haven't changed at all" he mused, scanning the room. It was filled with the usual cast of café characters. Some couples, failing horribly at making small talk, some lone business men and women, either typing at their computers or looking at their watches every two seconds, As well as patrons of the hotel, just trying to get their plans together. Oscar had taken three sips out of an empty cup before he noticed the brown liquid was gone. "Well, I should go find my hosts" he said to himself, standing up and going into the lobby.

The two shinigami were standing in a back corner of the room. Hisoka did not look happy, quite the opposite, actually. His partner was all but at a loss. "Well Hisoka, we have to pick one!"

The younger man rolled his eyes "Well, either way, I lose!"

They obviously hadn't noticed the writer as he approached. He coughed a bit to get their attention. "What seems to be the problem gentlemen?"

The two looked like they got their hands caught in the cookie jar. Hisoka looked away, so it was left to Tsuzuki to tell the news. "Well, like I said, we only have enough to get one room……and we either have to take 2 little beds and no couch, one 1 bit bed, and a couch….and Hisoka doesn't like either option…."

Oscar looked a bit amused, which terrified the blond boy. "Well, it seems quite obvious, the second choice. That was no one sleeps on the floor" the eldest man smiled, but Hisoka just sent him a death glare. "And what are you so upset about?"

"That means 2 of us will have to sleep in the same bed!" the boy said in an annoyed tone.

This whole exchange bothered Tsuzuki. Why did Hisoka keep avoiding Oscar? But, that was also the choice Tsuzuki himself was leaning towards, it made more sense to him, and the room would be in his name. "I think Wilde-san is right." He smiled and went to wait in the desk line.

Hisoka looked as if he had just been shot. Well….maybe he would get the couch….or he and Tsuzuki could sleep in the bed. He kept scooting away from the writer, only to hit the wall eventually. He sighed and watched as the tall man just looked at people. He wondered why no one thought what he was wearing was strange. They probably thought it was cosplay, this was Japan after all. Weirder stuff has happened. Eventually Tsuzuki made it back with 2 extra room keys.

"What's this?" The writer asked with wrinkled brow. What was he supposed to do with this card? They said it was a key!

"We'll show you Wilde-san" Tsuzuki assured his elder "Our room is 245"

Hisoka pushed the elevator button. "ok" the doors opened and the two Shinigami got in. "It's an elevator, so we don't have to take the stairs?" The kid's words were directed at the eldest of the group, who quickly followed them.

"It might be a good idea to get me some different clothes" Mr. Wilde observed "I look a bit…off, from everyone else"

Hisoka scoffed. THAT was an understatement. "Yes, but we don't have any enough money for it…..or food, for that mater…."

The purple eyes man winced. No food? That was downright cruel. The doors opened and he stepped out, followed quickly by the other two. He found the room. "Here, this is how you use the key Wilde-san" He put the key in the way the arrows said, waited for the light to turn green, and then opened the door. "See?" he waited for the other to nod before going into the room. Upon seeing it he paused for a bit, and then laid on the couch "I CALL COUCH!!"

Hisoka's eye twitched and the eldest smiled. "OHHHHHHHHH NO YOU DON'T!!" the blond boy called. He marched over, stood in front of the couch, and crossed his arms "I get the couch!"

Tsuzuki did a little whine "Awwwww, but Hisoka. I have a reason and everything!!" he pouted childishly "I can't let Wilde-san sleep on the couch, because he's a guest, and the bed looks so comfy, you might actually be able to sleep in it!". The amethyst eyes man knew that this couch was way too uncomfortable for Hisoka to sleep on. It was for his own good.

The author sat on the bed. He knew exactly why the boy wanted to sleep on the couch. Honestly, if he were the kid, he wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed with him either. He chuckled lightly and smiled "Oh, come now boy. I won't do any thing to you"

Hisoka slowly, very slowly, turned his head, and shot the writer his best samurai death glare. "Oh, of course you wouldn't. You just caused the largest, and possibly only, gay sex scandal of the 19th century!!"

As the boy gave this little speech, Oscar took out his cigarette case, took one out, lit it and took a long drag. When Hisoka had finished speaking, he exhaled the smoke and rather smuggle said. "And?"

Hisoka looked as if he might summon his sword and kill the man again. Meanwhile, his partner just sort of stared at the wall for a bit, before turning his head to the Victorian. "so, wait wait wait……your-" He turned his head back to his miffed partner "that's why Hisoka doesn't like you!"

The eldest raised an eyebrow. The kid read his work….so he wasn't homophobic or anything. The blond must have realized that he was sort of Oscar's type. Well….a little young looking, but he wasn't really that young. Besides, he was adorable, after all. "I suppose…"

Said blond rolled his eyes. "Now will you relinquish the couch baka?" he all but begged.

"Well…..I don't want to sleep with him either!!" The purple eyed man insisted.

The author scoffed from behind his cigarette, He flicked the ash into the ash try next to the bed. "I'm not an animal, there is no need to be afraid of me" he took another drag "nor am I deaf". He looked hurt. Yet again, his reputation preceded him. Yet again, someone who got along with him completely changed. He took a deep breath, cigarette still in the ash try.

Hisoka could feel Mr. Wilde's emotions. Sadness, depression, disappointment……he looked at the man. He had probably over reacted, just a bit. Hisoka knew from the beginning that the eldest of the group had spoken the truth when he said he wouldn't do anything, but he was still a bit nervous. "It's ok Tsuzuki, you can keep the couch. It looks uncomfortable anyway"

"O-ok….." Tsuzuki said, looking surprised. What had caused his partner to change his mind?

The Victorian shot Hisoka a grateful smile. He also wondered what made the boy change his mind. But, that was irrelevant. He was trusted at least a little, and that was good enough. "Well, now that that is determined…..I notice that neither of you have any luggage". He disliked awkward silences.

The two shinigami looked around. Oh yes, they had come here right from work! "I'll go get it!" Tsuzuki said, standing up "And I'll report to Tatsumi-san while I'm at it….just pack what's in your drawers Hisoka?" The boy nodded "Alright then, I'll be back!" the purple eyes shinigami vanished with a wave back to the ministry of Hades.

The two remaining occupants of the room looked at each other. This was an uncomfortable silence. Oscar cleared his throat "So…."

"Yah…." Hisoka was looking out the window into the street to try to avoid his elder's gaze.

"Does this sort of thing happen a lot?" Oscar asked.

"yup"

haha, I'm so mean to Little Hisoka...leaving him all alone in a hotel room with Oscar. And a semi-emo SMOKING Oscar, none the less...


	4. Chapter 4

OMG, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update PLEASE forgive me!! I have to real excuse...other than the fact that I had my birthday, etc. etc. sigh

as usual, Hisoka, Tsuzuki, and any other such characters belong to Matsushita-sensei and the anime company, and Mr. Oscar Wilde belongs to himself

read on!!

Both the young blond and the elder brunette sat in silence for a while. The author picked up his cigarette, and finally took a puff on it. He turned his head and gazed at the green eyed boy. He was unique, especially compared to all the other people he had seen here. He stared around the small hotel room. It certainly wasn't the luxury he used to stay in, but it was better than that hotel room in Paris. The thought made him shiver. He preferred not to think about...that. He again flicked off he excess ash and took a drag.

The smoke had began to bother Hisoka. Although cigarets were commonplace in Japan, they still didn't agree with the blond boy. He suspected it might have something to do with his stint in the hospital...He coughed once, then again, and it soon turned into a fit. He cursed that pneumonia that he got in the hospital...and it was just before he died, on his last set of lungs.

When the author heard the coughing, he put the cigarettes in the ashtray again and patted Hisoka's back "Are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern. People being sick always sort of hit a chord in him.

Hisoka managed to take a deep breath and th coughing stopped "Yes, I'm fine Wilde-san, thank you" he looked at the tall man with a curiously grateful gaze. He himself didn't know what prompted it, but he did hate coughing. Oscar smiled at him and gave a little wink and he removed his hand from Hisoka's back. The boy blushed slightly at this "You shouldn't smoke...it's bad for you"

Oscar scoffed "What is it going to do, kill me?"

Hioska was about to retort in the affirmative, but then thought. He was already dead..."Well...it's bad for other people too you know...secondhand smoke and all that"

"Secondhand wha?" Oscar asked with a blink. He was about to take another drag, when he saw it had gone out. He had wasted half of it...curses. He took out another and lit it. The author then turned so he was sitting on the bed with his legs out before taking a long drag.

Hisoka gave an exasperated sigh. He had forgotten about the other being from the past. "There are all sorts of poisons and other nasty things that cause lung cancer and..other nasty thing"

Oscar let the smoke out and furrowed his brow "Well, as far as I know...cigarettes are mostly tobacco.." he still had his old style cigarettes, that didn't have all the modern additives in them.

Hioka looked at the new cigarette in his, hopefully temporary, companion's hand. OF corse, it was an old one, not a modern one. He cursed under his breath...of corse. "Oh...nothing, never mind" He was a little miffed that he couldn't argue with the bad habit. "It does make your teeth yellow and gives you bad breath though..." he heard the other laugh. As he sat on the bed and stared at the wall, the thought he felt himself getting a little dizzy. He didn't pay it much heed, however, because that happened fairly often. He shifted into a more comfortable position on the bed, similar to the one that the man sitting beside him had assumed. As author silently puffed on his cigarette, Hisoka noticed himself getting more and more dizzy. He only realized too late that it was because of the irritating smoke. He again began to cough, and Oscar again patted his back, and the coughing stopped.

Oscar was relieved. If there was one thing in the world he hated, it was coughing. It might well have been that horrible illness that killed him. Then something crossed his mind, Hisoka hadn't said thank you. That was strange. He suddenly felt a pressure in his lap. He looked down and saw that the blond teen's head was not resting there Oscar blinked, would Hisoka so easily touch him in such a manner? The writer tipped the boy's head slightly, he was asleep. No...he had fainted! Oscar patted Hisoka's face "Wake up" he whispered. When the boy didn't even make a sound, he frowned. How would he wake him up? He rested a hand on the younger male chest, it wasn't moving!! Hisoka had stopped breathing! "Forgive me" he breathed out. He had once saw someone to mouth to mouth, and thought he could remember how to do it. The writer geltly pressed his lips to those of his junior's, tipped Hisoka's head back, and blew in. He did it a few times more before Hisoka spuddered and sat up, blushing deeply.

"W-what are you doing!!" the youth spat, clearly angry.

The elder man immediately backed up "I-I apologize...you stopped breathing and I-I" a flush spread across his features as well

Hisoka gave a half growl half sigh and ran a hand through his hair "Shit...I did it again" he sniffed "would you put that damned thing out?"

"OH!" Oscar spun around and put out his cigarette in the ashtray on the bedside table. "I apologize" he looked at Hisoka "Does that happen often?"

Hisoka got up and opened the window "every once in a while" he said, hanging his head out "my lungs don't work so well, so I would appreciate it if you didn't smoke indoors"

"O-oh" The Victorian stared at his lap "I apologize, I didn't know". He felt horrible now...he probably seemed horrible and uncaring. He looked at Hisoka taking deep breaths from the fresh air. He was so young to die, it was so sad. He wondered how it happened.

"Please don't pity me" Hisoka said quite abruptly, turning around.

Oscar jumped. He had done things like that before "Oh, I er-"

Hisoka gave a rather half-hearted chuckled "I'm an empath, I can read emotions and sometimes thoughts, haven't I told you that?"

Oscar blinked. Oh...that made sense. Had the boy told him that before? Oscar couldn't remember "I see"

Hisoka crossed his arms and nodded "your probably wondering how I died" he said "we told you we were Shinigami, but not about how we got to be in this position". The author nodded. The blond took a deep breath. "I died in the hospital" he said "A mysterious illness, or a string of them, perhaps". The teen closed his large green eyes "I had several organ transplants, including 3 lungs. I only got them because it was something different each time".

Oscar cringed, and he thought HIS death was bad "how long were you there? If I may ask, that is"

Hisoka nodded, saying that it was alright "3 years"

Oscar blinked. 3 years in a hospital? How horrible. Hisoka hardly looked old enough to have had a life before that. Which prompted the question "If you don't mind me asking" he said quietly "Just how old are you?"

Hisoka smiled. That must have been a record for how long someone made it without asking him that. "21" he said "But I' forced to look like a 16 year old forever, because that's how old I was when I died"

"That's...er...interesting" was all the writer could think of to say. Hisoka was literally eternally young. He would look like this forever. It was amazing. Though he hadn't realized it, he was staring intently at the green eyed boy.

Though Hisoka tried to ignore it, the elder man staring at him did bother him just a little. "Er, Wilde-san" he said

"Oh!" Oscar coughed and looked at the wall "I apologize, by boy"

Hisoka gave a small twitch "Don't call me boy...I'm not actually 16, you know"

Oscar nodded "Very well" he stood up. "Excuse em for a moment" he went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Hiaoka laid fully on the bed and sighed. This was by far once of the strangest assignments he had ever gotten, even if t wasn't the hardest. He ran the back of his wrist over his lips, as it to wipe them off. Why of all times would his lungs have to malfunction then? He was so damned unlucky...after all. He did feel a little bad for all but lying to his guest, but it would probably be best not to tell him about Muraki...especially what he had done. He didn't like to remind himself of what happened that night...and he didn't need to tell someone like Wilde-san  
Oscar came back out and looked at Hsioka. He seemed peaceful, laying there on the bed, deep in thought. He smiled and sat on the couch, not wanting to disturb the boy. He couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about, he seemed so deep in thought.

"We ought to get you new clothes" Hisoka said quite suddenly.

This caused Oscar to jump "Yes, I suppose we should"

Hisoka sat up "if you take off you vest and jacket, we would only have to get you a couple of shirts and maybe a Jacket" he stood "you could look passable"

Oscar chuckled "I thought you didn't have any money?"

Hisoka looked at him quirked a quick smile "well...I do" he said "Tsuzuki just doesn't know it" yes, he had a secret stash of money hidden away for a time like this. "And besides, if all else fails, you can use Tsuzuki's trench coat, it's the only thing that might fit you" he frowned

Oscar smiled "yes, I know, my height" he had always been very tall and hard to fit "I would offer to pay you back but..." he dug in his pocket "I only have a bit of old pocket change"

Hioka blinked. Old pocket change? That gave him an idea "I bet some coin collector would get a few yen for them" he said

"Ah!" the writer exclaimed as he jumped up "your brilliant!" Oscar gave a small chuckle "it's not much but...we could get SOMETHING for it, I suppose" he clapped Hioka on the shoulder with a smile.

Hisoka let out a lout gasp, held his temples, and backed out of the man's grasp.

Oscar immediately retracted his hand "I'm sory" he said "what did I-"

"My empathy" Hisoka said, catching his breath "Touch makes it worce"

The elder man nodded "I will be more careful in the future. "

Hisoka shrugged, it did happen allot after all. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he was fine now.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and both of them looked at it. "Who could that be?" Oscar asked

"I don't know" Hisoka answered honestly. He approached the door. Tsuzuki wouldn't knock, would he? Who could it possibly be?

--

Ohhhhh, who is knock knock knockiing at the chamber door? (sorry...lame 'the raven' refrence')

OK, first of all. If some of my readers coughinochancough were freaked out by that little mouth-to-mouth indecent, I did it to satisfy some of my other readers.

secondly, I know that Hisoka should be Older than 21, BUT, I like him that age...

and lastly, I know that having multiple organ transplants isn't likely, but that fits with ym version of his backstory...which I might write if, imean WHEN, I finish this!!

I'll try to get the next one up within a week or two. THankyou for staying with me!!

PS: THIS WAS NOT PROOF READ!! I put it up as soon as I finished it, because it took me so long. Please point otu any mitakes, and I will fix them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ohhhhh...I'm back so soon?? I know. It seems impossible, huh? Well...I have an excuse to do this as an excuse NOT to do something else now so..yah. I might update as often as once a week now!!

As usual, I don't own Yami no Matsuei or any characters there in...and am only borrowing Mr. Wilde for my own amusement. I'm sure he would understand

ONWARDS!!

--

The knocking on the door became louder. Who was there? Hisoka's hand hovered just above the door knob. He didn't recognize the aura outside of the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He blinked, before him stood a woman. She had long blond hair, pulled back into a bun, and rather delicate features. She was very pretty. But what called itself to his attention was her dress. She was wearing a floor length blue gown, with a brooch at her neck. She was obviously another, like the writer, who sat in the interior of the room. Was she the one before him that Tatsumi-san had talked about? "Hello." he said quietly.

She was almost surprised when she saw who opened the door. He was just a child! "Hello," she said with a small smile "the people said that...the ones who would help me get home were here."

Hisoka nodded. "Yes...my partner should be back soon." he said, looking back. He looked back at Oscar, who was sitting on the bed. He probably shouldn't let the girl inside... "Give me a moment." he said with a little bow "Please stay here." the blond closed the door and went over to his fist guest "The girl who came before you is here...let me talk to her, alright?"

Oscar nodded. He sighed quietly "I suppose that would be for the best."

Hisoka smiled faintly "Thank you for understanding." he went back and opened the door, stepping into the hall. "What is your name?" he asked the woman.

Miss Wentworth waited patiently. Why had the boy told her to wait? Whom was he speaking to? When he came back out she smiled "Annabelle Wentworth." she said with a smile. This boy didn't seem frighten like the other people who came to talk to her. "Can you by chance tell me what is going on?"

The blond boy sighed "I will try." he led her down into the lobby.

Oscar laid on the bed and let out a hearty sigh as soon as the door closed. He was really getting tired of having to avoid people. He stared at the ceiling and a thought came to him. He let out a little chuckle "They probably think we're having some sort of a convention." he said with a smile. "Between me and the girl." he let out a hearty laugh. He needed something to cheer him up anyway, it wasn't healthy for one to mope all the time...and besides...he might not have another chance to be alone for any amount of time...he might as well take advantage of it while he could. He stood up and stretched out his shoulders, going into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and frowned. He looked positively terrible!! Not his worst but...still. The author leaned against the sink and sighed. Just as he closed his eyes to think, there was another knock on the door of the room, but this time it simply opened. Tsuzuki must be back. Oscar went back into the main room "Hello."

Tsuzuki carried two heavy looking suitcases, and had another bag slung over his shoulder. He smiled "Hello Wilde-san" he said, setting them down on the floor, then looked around "Where is Hisoka?" he began to panic. Had he run away?

"Downstairs...I think." the elder man said, sitting on the couch "He went to go talk to someone...I think it was the person who came before me."

"OH!!" Tsuzuki said, breathing a sigh of relief "I was worried there for a bit!" he smiled "BUT!! I have good news!"

The author looked over at the purple eyed Shinigami "Oh really?" he gave a little smirk "Well, whatever it is...you look happy about it."

Tsuzuki smiled and opened one of the suitcases "Well...I visited the store in the bottom on the ministry." he said. "And I got a few things that will...hopefully fit you."

Oscar's face brightened a bit. Clothes that would make him look normal? That would be nice. He watched as Tsuzuki took out two pairs of pants, one black and one brown, and a few tops. Oscar looked at them and picked a black sweater to go with the black slacks. He smiled "I think I'll try this." he said, taking them into the bathroom.

Tsuzuki looked at what his elder choose. Yes...that was basic. If you didn't want to draw attention, there was nothing better than black. He put his own suitcase by the couch, and Hisoka's bag on his side of the bed. He sat on the couch until he heard the bathroom door open, and then looked over. He gasped "Wow..." the author was hardly recognizable. He had shaved, and fixed his hair in a slightly better style.

Oscar smiled. He ALWAYS took pride in his appearance. He had been a bit of a style icon in his time "You know, this is MUCH more comfortable." he sat on the edge of the bead "Now you don't have to waste your money on me."

Tsuzuki gasped "OH!" he said with a smile, taking out his wallet "Tatsumi gave me more money!!" he seemed almost giddy "I told him it was because you were a guest and hadn't been able to do anything in like...100 years." he gave a little bit of nervous laughter. "But it's really so that we can all eat some decent food!!" he cracked a wide smile "I can't live long without dessert."

Oscar smiled, obviously amused. "I see." he said "Well, I am certainly not going to argue with better food."

Tsuzuki laughed "Right!" the smile remained on his face. He didn't understand why Hisoka didn't like this guy. He was nice...even if he WAS gay...that wasn't something to judge on, right? Besides, if he was some kind of writer, he had to be smart, which was a plus. He looked over the man sitting across from his one more time. "H-hey...Wilde-san," he said quietly.

Oscar's attention was slapped back when he heard his name "Yes?" he could tell that his companion was about to ask something...though about what was hard to tell.

"Ano...what was it like back then?" he asked with the tilt of his head "I was born in 1900...but I don't remember much of what happened when I was a kid...I don't remember much before 1930 actually." He always wondered what it was like before he was born. He had witnessed almost 100 years of innovation...and it still amazed him how much had happened. What did someone born almost 50 years earlier think?

Oscar smiled. No one had ever asked him that before. "Well..." he said, thinking for a bit "I don't know about Japan, for the only Japan I ever heard of clearly doesn't exist, but...it was very different." he said with a smile. "I don't know if you remember the time before cars were common or not, but that is probably the biggest difference between the last thing I remember, and the first thing you do."

The purple eyes shinigami blinked "Then...tell me about England...or…wherever you're from." he again smiled warmly.

Oscar chuckled "Well...technically I am Irish by birth but...I try to forget the fact." He let out a low chuckle "But...London is...almost indescribable." he flopped back on the bed. "It changes with the seasons. In the spring the gardens are beautiful...that's my favorite time in London, the spring. It seems like the city is more alive then ever at the point. Then in the summer comes the heat spells, and going to the seaside, or France to escape it. Somehow...London seems to shrink in the summer. Or more aptly put...to slightly shrivel...like grass without enough water. Then comes the fall and the coolness returns again. Every autumn is marked by the first time you get your over coat out again. Then comes all hollows eve...and it seems as if all the building show the ghosts hiding within their walls. Then the winter...and all through November you are positively sure that you are going to die of either a cold, or depression from the season being over, but then comes Christmas, and the city again fills with life. All you hear are little children begging for presents...and adults gazing at ones they wish." he smiled at the fond memories "It's wonderful."

Tsuzuki sat there, wide eyed with his jaw open. He resembled a freshly caught large mouth bass. That was...possibly the most beautifully spoken speech he had ever heard, especially off the top of someone's head. Hisoka wasn't kidding when he said that the elder male was a famous writer. "Whoa." was all he could manage.

Oscar sat up at the statement and smiled "I apologize...but when I get sentimental I tend to use a bit more imagery than I meant to." he gave a little chuckle "And I also forgot that modern people seem to have forgotten the lost art that is eloquence."

Tsuzuki laughed nervously. "Yah...I guess that would be on way to describe it..." he felt kind...stupid all of a sudden. Well...he normally felt stupid but...now he felt REALLY stupid.

Oscar chuckled "Don't worry." he said "All good things must come to an end."

Tsuzuki nodded and smiled "I don't know why Hisoka was being so mean to you earlier...but he didn't mean it..." the shinigami chewed his lip "Stuff has happened."

Oscar knitted his brows. He wanted to know but...also knew that it was not his place to ask such personal questions. "It's fine." he said with a dismissive wave, He then quirked a smile.

Tsuzuki was about to respond when the door burst open. Hisoka was standing there, breathing hard. "Hisoka, what happened?" the purple eyed man asked.

"Miss-Wentworth-has-disappeared." he said between breaths.

All three males looked at each other. She was gone? "Tell us what happened," said the writer "Lets see if we can figure this out."

--

OHHHHH!! What happened to Annabelle? I guess you'll have to find out next time, huh?

Oh, that description of London was done half by read accounts, and half by imagination

REWIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

*pulls self out of black hole* I LIVE!!!! I am SOOOO sorry....I owe you all a huge apology. I got a part in my school production fo 'the mousetrap' and didn't even have time to give you a short chapter. Now, though, I am on winter break and will try to give you 2 chapters before I go back to school....maybe more if I get snowed in down here ^_^

now for the disclaimer- Yami no Matsuie and all it's characters belong to Matsushita-sama and the anime/manga people. Our dearest Oscar belongs to himself, I'm only borrowing him a while.

---

Hisoka came in and leaned against the wall. He folded his arms across his chest. "I was explaining what Tsuzuki and I do as Shinigami, and a bit about the world, much as we did with you." he nodded to the man on the bed "It all seemed to be going well, so I ordered her a coffee and excused myself to use the facilities". Hisoka was so caught up in his story that he hadn't even noticed Oscar had changed. "When I came back, she wasn't there. I asked the people around me, but they didn't know where she went either! It's baffling!"

Tsuzuki frowned 'it sure is Hisoka" he said "I mean....why would she just leave like that? And you would think someone would see her go!"

"One would think" the writer interjected quite suddenly "how many people were in the café?"

Hisoka thought for a moment "Quite a few.....their were only a few tables open"

"Hmmm" the writer contemplated "Didn't you say the previous visitors from the underworld went back on their own?"

Tsuzuki nodded "The file said that the first few people went back almost as soon as they appeared....then the ministry had to start sending them back. But when Miss Wentworth came they couldn't send her back..."

"Is it possible that she went back?" Oscar asked. It seemed plausible, she just slipped back to the underworld, and perhaps we would do the same thing.

Hisoka shook his head "I didn't feel the magic that would leave. She left by Earthly means"

Both older men looked puzzled. How could a woman, and one dressed like she came from a historical display at that, just disappear into thin air. "Tatsumi will skin us alive!" Tsuzuki whined "He'll take away the extra money!!!"

"What extra money?" asked a puzzled Hisoka "And how did you get normal clothes, Wilde-san?"

"Ask your partner" answered the author "he brought them with him"

Hisoka turned expectantly to the purple eyed man seated on the couch. Tsuzuki smiled "Well you see Hisoka. When I went in to report to Tatsumi-san, I told him how we needed clothes and stuff for Wilde-san. So he gave me some extra money and sent me down to the store....so I got some clothes I thought would sit him."

"Very nice" Hisoka said with a faint flush, which garnered a smile from the man seated in front of him. The blond pushed off the wall and went over to the window. "Well, it's no good us sitting around doing nothing. Let's see if anyone has seen Ms. Wentworth"

Oscar stood up and smiled 'yes, lets" he said. "Perhaps one of us should stay here.,...to wait for her"

"Oh!" Tsuzuki said. He looked comfortable, reclining on the couch "I'll stay. I won't have any good ideas anyway." he winked at Oscar

"Yes, Hisoka and I will go look for her" the writer said

The blond spun around, looking slightly angry. "Who said? Why do I have to go with...HIM"

Oscar smiled "Well, I can't very well stay here myself.....I'd give the poor lady a heart attack, and it wouldn't make sense for two people she has never met to go looking for her....so we must go"

"Why can't I go by myself?" Hisoka asked.

"No!" Tsuzuki said 'What if she was kidnaped...and then you get kidnaped!! You have to have someone with you"

"And he'll protect me?" Hisoka said, indicating the eldest man.

Oscar frowned "have a little faith in me, Hisoka! I can be scarier than you think"

Hisoka sighed "yah yah" he took a deep breath. He knew that there was nothing wrong with Oscar, but it still made him a little uncomfortable. Hisoka was fully aware of how adorable he was, and that people seemed to be attracted to him. He sighed "Come on....let's go" he started to the door.

Oscar nodded and followed the blond boy out of the hotel room, down the elevator, and out into the town. Hisoka was adorable.....but he was also very young. He couldn't really be 21....no matter what he said. He looked around...where would the lady go? He spotted a store "Hisoka, why don't we ask that young lady at the counter if she has seen our Miss Wentworth?"

The boy blinked "that is an excellent idea" he went inside and up to the girl. She wore a name tag that said 'Mika' on it. "Have you seen a lady pass by here? She would be wearing a dress that looked like it was a hundred years old?"

Mika looked Hisoka up and down. He was cute....but who was this big guy with him? "Yah, I saw her" she said "She went down the street. It looked like she was going after some kid". She smiled and tossed her hair "She doesn't look like you....is she your dad's girlfriend?"

Oscar was a little offended. Did he look old enough to be Hisoka's father? "Thank you Miss" he said. "Come on, Hisoka" he headed out of the st ore.

Mika handed Hisoka her number, but he refused, heading after Oscar. The boy sighed "Stupid girl"

The writer chuckled "Does that happen to you allot? Young Women melting all over you?"

Hisoka blushed bright red "yes, unfortunately". He was staying alert for the person they were searching for

Oscar smiled "You know that most of the world's male population thy to achieve that goal"

the boy shorted "We're not talking about my personal life! We're trying to find a missing woman!"

The elder man simply shrugged and looked around. Hisoka was busy glaring at Oscar and wasn't really paying attention to what was happening around him. Why did this guy insist on always teasing him? It was like Oscar's constant goal was to constantly make him blush!!

"Ah! Hisoka" the elder man tugged on the boy's sleeve "I've found her" he pointed to Annabelle. She was standing at the corner of a street looking very confused

Hisoka looked up and noticed her "thanks" he went over to her "Miss, why did you leave all of a sudden? I thought you had been taken!"

The lady looked at Hisoka. She seemed to be quite alarmed "I-I thought I saw my son"

Hisoka sighed "It wasn't, I assure you!" he said 'Now, we need to get you back to the Ministry"

She blinked 'Why can't I stay here?"

"We have th newest arrival....and we can't send him back, so I need you to go back. Please don't make life too hard for those in charge of you" the blind asked

Annabelle blinked "a new person appeared? Who?". Oscar came up behind Chris and she gasped "Y-you!!"

Oscar sighed "oh dear....."

--

Awwwww, poor Oscar. He's so unloved!! We must show him love in the form of comments for my story!!! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

I am, once again, NOT DEAD. I'm so sorry for leaving you guys! But my Holidays were busy, and my comp at home broke down almost immediately after I got back. I know that I probably don't have any fans left for this story….but I really feel like writing more.

Oh, Oscar's about to get himself it trouble, huh? Hehe….I'm so evil…but I also love him so!!

Alright, time for the usual disclaimer. Yami no Matsuie belongs to Yoko Matsushita and the anime people. I am only borrowing Oscar Wilde to make him play with pretty bishi's. I'm sure he wouldn't mind ^_~

-----------------------------------

Annabel appeared to be panicking a bit, her eyes were wide "wh-why is someone like YOU here!" he yelled, rather too loudly than she should have "and…what are you doing going about with this…this boy!"

Oscar sighed. Yes…that was bound to happen. Imagine how she would have reacted if she knew he had been alone in a hotel room with this 'boy'….

Hisoka sighed almost simultaneously "Miss….he is the latest person to come through from the underworld…and I assure you that I am completely unharmed." By this time, Hisoka was more than slightly embarrassed. The lady was still staring at Oscar in a suspicious sort of way, obviously dissatisfied by this answer. Hisoka gestured back to the hotel "please go back…the person I work with is waiting in the room".

The lady nodded and ran off. It was strange….she thought that only people who got 5 or above were capable of coming back to earth *. She soon disappeared inside the hotel.

--

Hisoka was pouting a bit by this point. He was staring into the street with his arms crossed about his chest. How could the woman think that? Well….perhaps Oscar teased him a bit…but that's just the kind of person he was right? Yes…it must be. Hisoka took a deep breath "does that happen to you often? Young women thinking you're a pervert?" he turned around with a smirk, thinking he had gotten back at Oscar for that comment about the store girl, but the smirk faded as soon as he got a look at the writer's face.

Oscar wasn't at all surprised by that comment. It happened to him allot…but, that's what you get for causing one of the worst scandals of an entire century. He was staring at the side walk, fists clenched. Upon hearing Hisoka's comment, he sighed "it does…actually"

Hisoka gasped. He was such an idiot! How could he fail to recognize Oscar's emotions? He was clearly upset….now that he was aware of it, Hisoka could feel the other's depression. "I-I'm sorry, Wilde-san, I didn't realize that I-"

"Don't worry about it" Oscar said, looking back up "your right, in any case, I am a pervert. I shouldn't make you put up with me anymore" he began to walk off. He didn't know where he was going….he didn't really care….

Hisoka's eyes went wide. He looked down and didn't even realize Oscar had walked off. By the time the boy had gathered all his emotions and looked back up, the figure of Oscar Wilde was disappearing down the sidewalk. "WAIT" he cried, and ran after the shrinking figure. In trying to be tough, he had hurt some one…..how typical. But somehow it was worse when it was someone like Oscar. He had been hurt and betrayed so many times, much like Hisoka himself. How could he do such a thing? Hisoka ran and ran, following the figure as it turned one corner, then another. Eventually it diapered into a seedy looking café…..much as it must have many times in the last few years of its owner's life.

Oscar didn't care that he didn't have any money. Perhaps he would just stay here until the Café was tired of him and kicked him out, not even thinking of the bill….he'd done it many times before. The coffee he ordered came, carried by a bored looking teenage girl. She looked, like many waitresses, like she didn't want to be there, but had to. The difference in this one was that she didn't hide it behind that horrid fake smile that everyone else did, it was rather refreshing. He took the cup with what pathetic bit of a smile he could manage. He took a shaky sip of coffee….it burned his tongue, but that was alright. He closed his eyes and was prepared to take another sip, when he geared something he never thought he would ever hear again. The door of the café opened, and a single word was shouted "OSCAR". The writer kept his eyes closed as he raised his head, knowing that when he opened them it would not be the beautiful boy he saw in his mind, the last one to make such a scene, but he wanted to hold onto that picture just a moment longer. Eventually his eyes fluttered open "Hisoka….I'm surprised….you called me by my given name…that is really quite indecent of you"

The blond haired, green eyes boy flushed "why the hell did you take off like that? If I lose you my boss will skin me alive!!" he sighed and came closer to the table "you just can't stop the witty comments, can you?"

The writer smiled, just a bit "no, I'm afraid I can't…they just sort of come out" he chuckled grimly and set the mug of steaming coffee down. "Come. Have a seat" he said, gesturing to the chair across the table. It was a nice table….right next to the window, looking at the street. It reminded him of his favorite café in Paris when he got-

"It's not good to reminisce when you're depressed" Hisoka said suddenly, cutting off the author's train of thought. The sudden comment caused Oscar to look confused. Hisoka just rolled his eyes "mind reading comes with the empathy"

Oscar nodded "right". He had almost forgotten about Hisoka's unique powers. Now not only did he have to be careful about feeling, but thinking as well! He smiled "I suppose you are right. I really shouldn't mind it anymore" he smiled and looked at the boy sitting across from him. Hisoka's cheeks were still adorably flushed…..Oscar really couldn't help but give a genuine smiled. He felt like reaching out and touching him…not in an inappropriate manner! Just to feel…..but he knew that it was impossible. Hisoka would take it the wrong way.

Hisoka knew that the author sitting across the table was thinking about him…..but he didn't bother the old man about. He finally took a deep breath "We should get you out of here" he said "I suppose you don't have money to pay for that coffee"

Oscar chuckled "none whatsoever. Would you be a dear and pay for it?" he took another sip with that famous smirk.

Hisoka glared "I'm paying for everything anyway….." he went to the counter and paid for it. When he came back, Oscar had finished his coffee and was standing up. "come on" Hisoka said "let's go back to the hotel….hopefully Miss Wentworth has gone back to the ministry". He went out the door, and the writer followed.

Oscar walked along behind Hisoka for a while. He should really wear something more flattering than an orange turtleneck and jeans. "Hisoka" he said, quite suddenly.

The boy stopped and turned around "What?"

"Thank you for coming after me" said the elder man with a fond smile

Hisoka flushed "well, I couldn't very well let you go off!" he humped, turned around, and continued walking.

Oscar chuckled 'Whatever you say"

-----------------------

Footnotes- * this is a reference to my own underworld set up. There are 9 levels. 1-4 are 'heaven', the closer to 1, the better a person you are. 5 is like….limbo. That's where people who aren't particularly bad or good go. 6-9 are 'hell'. 9 is reserved for the very worst people. Basically what Annabel is trying to say is that she is of the opinion that Oscar went to hell. If you were interested, Oscar's actually in 4.

Awwww, I'm so mean to Oscar, aren't I? He got all depressed…but it's alright! Because Hisoka came after him and made everything better!

10 bonus points if anyone can tell me who Oscar was imagining instead of Hisoka

OH! And remember a few chapters back I said there wouldn't be and BL? Well….I might have lied. I would like to know what people think of an Oscar x Hisoka paring in the future….PLEASE review and tell me!!!


	8. Chapter 8

What? Another chapter in less than a month? Well....I am not writing this so I don't have to research about Libya and Ivory Coast. But, there is a small issue I would like to address...

In the last chapter, when I said Oscar/Hisoka, you all took it rather the wrong way. What I intend (for I do intend to do it) is a sort of.....father-son-ish thing....that Platonic love stuff Oscar always rambles about. In other words, this comic will keep it's T rating. There MIGHT be a kiss...MAYBE

now for the disclaimer. I do not own Yami no Matsuei, Hisoka, Tsuzuki, or any other characters therein. I also do not have authority to even claim to own Oscar Wilde...I'm just borrowing him for this little story and I would like to think he would approve.

warning: this story was not proofread by anyone but me

* * *

Hisoka glanced around him as he walked. After being a shinigami for Kyushu for 5 years, he knew the city of Nagasaki pretty well. This was a part of town they ended up in allot....many lower-middle class people lived here.....but soon that neighborhood was left behind and the city center re-appeared. The hotel was in sight now. He closed his eyes for just a moment as he walked...there were so many people in this city it screwed with his empathy.

Oscar was following close behind Hisoka, but for him all of this was new. He was a little disappointed that everything was so modern...not one thing that looked remotely Japanese (in his mind, at least) was left. Of course, Oscar didn't know of the tragedy that had befallen the city 60 years earlier, and how much progress had actually been made. He followed behind Hisoka and watched the boy's lathe body sway slightly as he walked. But, before Oscar could think of a witty remark to make to himself, he saw that Hisoka was on a collision course with a very agitated business man talking rapidly into an ear piece. "Hisoka! Look out!" he cried, but it was too late. Hisoka and the business man crashed into each other, and the briefcase the later was carrying flew right into the gutter of last night's rain water next to the street.

Hisoka didn't even see the salaryman coming, because his eyes were closed. He felt himself bump into something, and was immediately knocked backwards onto his behind. He gritted his teeth and had a shar intake of breath as he opened his eyes. When he did, he saw a very angry man standing over him.

"Now look here, ya little punk!" the man said "look where the hell your going!" he fished his briefcase out of the puddle "This was a gift from my wife, and now look at it! All ruined!" he frowned "Well, are you going to say anything"

Hisoka blinked "Ah....I-I'm so sorry!" he quickly stood up and bowed "I should have been paying more attention, It was entirely my fault"

the man in the suit sneered "Damn right it's all your fault!" he said "I want you to pay be back for this, NOW!"

Oscar couldn't believe this man...it was only an accident after all. He walked foreword "now now, it was only an accident, and these things happen. He has apologized now let hi-"

"you stay out of this!" the business man shouted "mind your own business!". He turned back to Hisoka "Are yo def? I want 5400 yen (approx. $54), NOW!"

Hisoka's eyes went wide.....5000 yen was all he had....he couldn't give that up "I-I really am sorry...I don't have any money on me right now....." he looked away. The man's anger was beginning to affect him. His head hurt badly...He looked over at Oscar, though he didn't know why.

Oscar saw the pleading glance Hisoka gave him and went over to the man "Look here! It was an accident, and the boy told you that he has no money. Leave him be!"

The salaryman blinked up at the man standing in front of him. He was a good 5 inches taller....and looked like he could do some damage. "Alright" he said simply, and stormed off down the street.

Oscar smiled, he had successfully driven the man off. "You see Hisoka, I'm capable of protecting you!". Oscar was waiting for a growling response, accompanied by a blush....but only heard a dim mumble. He turned around to look at Hisoka, and gasped, he was falling backwards! Oscar quickly dove and caught Hisoka in his arms. The writer frowned "He fainted" he said in a gentle voice.

* * *

Hisoka was aware of a dull throbbing in his head. He opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar cling....and he was laying on an unfamiliar bed. He groaned "Where am I?" he asked no one in particular.

"Back in the hotel room" said a low, foreign voice.

Hisoka gasped and sat up. On the sofa at the foot of the bed sat the owner of that voice....Oscar Wilde. "Wha....what happened?" the boy asked.

"You fainted" Oscar said in a concerned manner "After having an argument with that man.....is anything wrong, Hisoka?"

Hisoka could feel the other's concern, but just turned his head "that happens sometimes when emotions are too strong....how long have I been asleep?" he stretched his arms "And, how exactly did I end up back at this hotel?"

Oscar thought "oh, you've been asleep for about.....four hours" he said with a nod "And, I carried you here, of course". Oscar saw Hisoka blush deeply, which made the elder man chuckle "you really should eat more, Hisoka, your as light as a feather!" he shook his head "And you should exercise more...build a little muscle.....it would be very-"

"I'm fine!" Hisoka said, cutting his elder off. "I eat and exercise enough! Besides, you don't have to worry about me! I'm not a child, and you aren't my father so just.....LEAVE ME ALONE!" he tuned over and laid down, pulling the blanket over his head.

Oscar sighed, he hadn't meant to upset Hisoka.....but he really was worried. He frowned "Hisoka, you must be hungry...you stomach growled in your sleep..."

"I'm FINE" Hisoka snapped

Oscar stood up "Hisoka, you are not fine" he stood up, went over to the bed, sitting on the edge "you clearly don't eat enough....or sleep for that matter....your sure there isn't anything I can do?" hr gently reached out and touched Hisoka's shoulder through the blanket.

Hisoka turned around and swatted away Oscar's hand "just...just stop the crap!" he shouted "you don't have one reason to give a damn about me! So, why are you? It's no big deal!"

Oscar retracted his hand "I'm sorry....I suppose sometimes my paternal instincts come back....and it just seems so sad....."

Hisoka scoffed "Whatever.....you think I'm going to break down, and cry on your shoulder so you can comfort me....and then take advantage of the situation? OH NO!"

Oscar flinched "I'm sorry....I was just trying to help..." he said, getting up "and besides, Mr. Tsuzuki left me instructions to have you eat something" he held up a note on the night stand.

Hisoka blinked "Tsuzuki......where is he?"

"he took the lady back" Oscar said simply "and told me to have you eat something.....what would you like, I'll order room service" he picked up the phone

"NONONO!" Hisoka said "Don't do that!" He watched as Oscar put down the phone. "It's ridiculously expensive...here" he pulled out his wallet and handed Oscar 1500 yen ($15) "go to the convenience store two buildings to the right. You will see plastic boxes foll of rice and stuff in the refrigerator. Get me one of them, it doesn't matter which one...whatever one you want. Get yourself a sandwich or something, then bring me the change, alright?" he felt like he was talking to a child.

Oscar smiled and took the money "Right!" he nodded "I'll be right back, Hisoka!" he went out of the room with a smile.

Hisoka sighed "I hope he can manage it"

* * *

A half an hour had passed, and Hisoka began to get a little worried....Oscar should have come back by now....had he gone back to the underworld? Hisoka sat up "I better go after him" he said with a sigh, and got out of bed. Right as he was about to get his shoes on, the door opened and Oscar appeared with a bag .

The writer smiled "It took me a while to decide, I'm sorry Hisoka, were you worried about me?" he closed the door

Hisoka blushed "I-I wasn't worried about YOU" he said, going back to the bed "Just....if I lost you Tatsumi would be mad and..."

Oscar laughed "It's alright, Hisoka, you don't have to be embarrassed" he sat the bag on the sofa and pulled out a bento meal "Is this what you wanted? I asked the lady at the counter and she said it was probably this"he handed it to Hisoka

The boy nodded "ya...this is what I wanted...thanks" he too it and opened it up. "Uh, what did you get yourself?"

Oscar smiled and took out one exactly like Hisoka's "The same thing. I figured, when in Rome, do as the Romans do....so I'll try this" he opened it and looked at the chopsticks in confusion.

Hisoka ate an entire piece of sushi and looked at Oscar. He swallowed "oh, you don't know how to use chopsticks, do you?"

Oscar sighed 'No....I don't...." he was more than a little embarrassed. He smiled at Hisoka "Would you instruct me please?"

Hisoka sighed and explained the proper way to hold a pair of chopsticks, and how to pick things up and such. Eventually Oscar got the hang of it. "There, now eat" Hisoka continued his own meal.

Oscar smiled and tried his first piece of shushi "mmmm" he said with a smile "pretty good!". The rest of the meal went on in silence. Oscar had a little problem with the rice...but eventually just shoveled it. When he had made sure Hisoka had eaten everything, he took the containers and threw them away. "There now, you feel better I'm sure"

Hisoka shrugged "whatever...I only did it because Tsuzuki asked me to!"

Oscar sat back on the couch and looked at the clock "it is....10 'o clock! Oh, I never realized it was so late!"

Hisoka shrugged "it's not that late...." but despite himself, he yawned.

Oscar smiled "perhaps it is time to go to sleep" he said

Hisoka looked at the floor "Where are you gonna sleep?"

Oscar looked at him 'Why, on the couch of course....since Mr. Tsusuki isn't here"

Hisoka nodded and laid down in the bed with the blankets around him "There should be a blanket underneath the bed"

Oscar hound the blanket and turned out the lights "Good night, Hisoka" he said, laying down

"Good night...." said Hisoka in a sleepy voice, before dropping off to sleep.

* * *

Woo! We're finally done! Well....since I feel in the mood to write, If I get 4 reviews by the end of the day, I'll write another chapter! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Oh my goodness! Another chapter already? XD Yes....I got inspired right at the end of my spring break, so I'm writing! There will be a little Oscar/Hisoka cozy-ness in this chapter, but It won't be too bad. There will also be some crying and other emo-ness, so be warned!

And, Disclaimer: I do not Own Yami no Matsuie, or any characters from it....I also don't own Oscar, but he's not copyrighted ^_^

* * *

Sometime in the night, Oscar was awoken from a particularly pleasant dream. He sat up and tried to determine what had woken him. It didn't take long to find. On the bed, Hisoka was writhing and crying out in his sleep...he seemed to be having a nightmare! Oscar got up from the couch and started to the bed, but hesitated. Hisoka had said that he didn't need any help...and he would probably take the attention the wrong way....but he also looked so helpless! It would be positively cruel not to wake him. Yes...Oscar had made up his mind. It didn't matter if Hisoka was mad, it wasn't right to not wake him up!Oscar gently sat on the side of the bed, and shook the boy's shoulder "Hisoka, Hisoka, wake up" he said in a soft voice.

Hisoka tried to ignore what was happening....telling himself that it was just a nightmare...but he would never really be over it. The pain was always just as bad...even if it was only in his mind. Suddenly, a flood of new emotions washed over him, concern, fear, hesitation...and Hisoka awoke. He was staring into the face of Oscar Wilde....hanging not too far away from his own. The blond boy blushed....it had always been Tsuzuki that woke him up from his nightmares....

Oscar had resorted to taking Hisoka into his arms and shaking him rather violently. When the boy finally opened his eyes, the elder man smiled "Oh, thank goodness...your finally awake"

Hisoka pushed his way out of Oscar's hold...that was a LITTLE too close for his comfort. He humphed and looked awake "I'm alright..." he said "just....go back to sleep...."

Oscar sat up "Well, your welcome" he said "And, you are not alright. You were having a violent nightmare. What was it about?"

Hisoka cold feel that Oscar was genuinely concerned about him...but there was NO way he would tell the other what Muraki did to him...that was too personal...he just didn't need to know. The blond flashed Oscar a glare "none of your damn business....get out of my bed!"

"no" was all that Oscar said.

Hisoka was shocked. Oscar wouldn't get up? "Why?" he asked "It was just a nightmare!"

Oscar didn't say anything, he just sat there and looked at Hisoka. No one got that defensive over nothing, and it wasn't just a nightmare.

Hisoka rolled his eyes "Whatever....but I'm not going to talk to you. Sit there all night for all I care" he turned over to go back to sleep.

Oscar shook his head...Hisoka was so defiant. But...when the boy turned over....he noticed something. Hisoka's nightshirt had come up a bit in the back, and he could see the criss-crossing red lines of the curse marks. He pulled the shirt up a little more "What is thi-"

Hisoka swung around and pulled away "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU PERVERT"

Oscar pulled back "now now....don't yell so loud....you'll wake the neighbors"

Hisoka slapped him across the face "pervert..."

Oscar sighed "if you would have let me finish my sentence" he regained his composure "what is that red mark on your back? It couldn't be a tattoo?"

Hisoka blinked.....speechless. Oscar had noticed his curse mark? Oh dear....he was in trouble now. "N-no, it's not a tattoo.." he looked away, curling into himself slightly.

Oscar furrowed his brow "Then, what in the world is it? And please don't say nothing"

Hisoka crossed his arms across his chest, gripping his shoulders "That is what killed me..."

"I-I thought you said that you died of an illness?" asked Oscar in a concerned tone.

Hisoka shook his head "That's what the doctors thought...but it wasn't...it was...this" he gently pulled up his sleeve.

Oscar gasped...it was all one mark? "What made it?" he asked, without thinking

Hisoka was shaking by this point "A-a man....a horrible man"

Oscar was......almost lost for words. "A person did that to you? How?"

Hisoka flinched like he had been hit "They were carve into my skin....."

Oscar's eyes went wide "why would someone do such a thing?"

Hisoka let out a little sob "Because...I saw him kill.... "now witnesses, that's the first rule of a murderer", that's what he said..." before Oscar could answer, Hisoka went on "Of course, he d-didn't have to kill me....just erase my memory...but he's a sadist...." tears were now rolling down Hisoka's cheeks "and did he kill be right away.....no. He carved this curse into my skin and it took 3 years!" he let out a sob "3 goddamned years to kill me......"

Now, for one of the VERY few times in his life or death, Oscar Wilde was lost for words. He had nothing to say but "Hisoka....."

Hisoka looked over at the writer. His knees were tucked t his chest "and you know what? That wasn't all either...."

Oscar shook his head "what more could-"

Hisoka sobbed again "no....the pervert couldn't stop at that....he...he raped me too...."

Oscar gasped "my god" he took Hisoka into his arms because...he didn't know what else to do.

Hisoka was going to fight it off.....but couldn't. Instead he just rested his head on Oscar's shoulder and cried. He hadn't cried like this since Kyoto when he convinced Tsuzuki to stay.....he had never told anyone what happened to him before....Muraki had told Tsuzuki, and he had told everyone else...so this was very hard for him.

Oscar didn't say anything....he knew it wouldn't do any good. He just loosely held Hisoka. He really was tiny...it was like holding a child. When Hisoka seemed to be done crying, Oscar patted his back a little and smiled "I thought you weren't going to cry on my shoulder" he said in a kind whisper.

Hisoka blushed and looked up at him "I-I'm sorry". He couldn't believe it....he had none exactly what he said he wouldn't but...it didn't feel like Oscar was going to take advantage of him....he felt oddly safe "Although...it wasn't entirely my fault"

Oscar chuckled "I suppose not" he gently wiped the tears off of Hisoka's cheeks...which only made the boy blush more brightly "but I do hope you don't hold it against me"

Hisoka looked away, but almost seemed to lean in to the writer's touch "I-I don't..."

"Good" Oscar said. He smiled and gently turned Hisoka's face back towards him "because I can't bare having such a beautiful boy angry at me" he gently kissed Hisoka's forehead.

Hisoka's hole face was now red. He tried to say something...but if just came out as a sort of squeak.

Oscar pulled back and let go of Hisoka, moving to get up "I suppose you can sleep now"

Hisoka grabbed Oscar's arm ,but couldn't look him in the eye "Y-you can stay....we should leave the couch open in case Tsuzuki comes back anyway"

Oscar smiled and sat back on the bed "I suppose your right" he laid down in the bed...it was much more comfortable than the couch.

Hisoka laid down and turned on his side, away from Oscar......what in the world just happened?

* * *

Well...if that wasn't a bi-polar chapter, I don't know what is! And, don't worry....nothing more is going to happen tonight! Those two will wake up just like they went to sleep....well...mostly anyway

anyway! If I get 4 reviews before Wednesday afternoon...I'll write another chapter! so....that's your incentive!


	10. Chapter 10

Ahhhhhg!!! I'm so sorry!! I'm a whole day late! . I had school stuff to do!!! Anyway, here's another chapter for all of you! I really love all you guys who read this! Thank you SO MUCH!!

I would like to remind all of you, before you freak out, that Oscar is a terrible tease, it's just in his Nature, so most of the things he says are just jokes. Oh yes, I almost forgot ^_^ there will be a shower scene in this chapter. But nothing graphic!

alright now.....disclaimer. I do not have any rights to Yami no Matsuie, or it's characters. I also have no rights to Oscar Wilde, but....yah on to the story.

* * *

Hisoka felt sun on his face.....it was so warm.. He groaned a little and opened his eyes. He was still on his side, facing the wall, just like how he went to sleep. However, he felt something warm on his back. He turned his head and blushed madly. Over the course of the night, either he had scooted closer to Oscar, or Oscar had scooted closer to him, because now the writer was right behind him. He let out a little squeak and turned back to the wall.

Oscar heard what sounded like a bird, and opened his eyes. He smiled upon seeing the blond hair "Good Morning, dear" he said sleepily "I do hope you slept well"he rand a hand through the blond hair. At the moment, he didn't think that the person he was talking to was Hisoka...but someone he hadn't seen in over 100 years.

Hisoka was about to say that he had slept fine, when he felt a hand through his hair. He jumped and turned around "h-hey!" he was still blushing "d-don't do stuff like that! It's weird!"

Oscar gasped "i-Im sorry Hisoka! I didn't mean to..." he looked down and sighed "I-I thought you were someone else"

Hisoka stood up "It's ok" he said, getting up. He knew Oscar was telling the truth, he could feel it. "I-I'm gonna take a shower" he hurried into the bathroom. One inside, Hisoka closed the door and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was ruffled, and his clothes, which he never bothered to change, were wrinkled. He sighed and pulled off his shirt, then turned on the water.....a shower seemed like a REALLY good idea.

--

Oscar heard the water turn on in the bathroom, and got out of bed. He hoped that Hisoka wasn't too angry at him...he had done something very embarrassing after all. Oscar sighed....he really needed to stop teasing Hisoka so much. Well.....then again....this one wasn't his fault! He hadn't even known it was Hisoka...

--

Hisoka stripped completely, and got in the shower. The hot water felt good....it seemed like AGES since he had a shower....even though it was only yesterday. But then again, yesterday had been extremely hectic. Not only that, last night was just......weird. Hisoka shook his head, trying to forget the little outburst he had the night before. He was so embarrassed! As Hisoka put shampoo in his hand and rubbed it into his hair...another thought came to his mind. Tsuzuki wasn't back yet......why had he stayed so long? Surely it wasn't necessary for him to stay so long! Was Tatsumi making him do his work while Hisoka watched Oscar....or was Annabelle really that afraid of everyone at the ministry? It just didn't make any since! Hisoka sighed and rinsed his hair. Oh well....it didn't matter....it was just as well that the idiot stayed away for now!! Who knows what he would say he he found out what happened last night....Hisoka would never hear the end of it! Eventually, the young empath shut off the water, and got out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around his wait and poked his head out of the door. "Oscar?" he called, he didn't PARTICULARLY, want Oscar Wilde to see him all but naked. When he didn't hear an answer, he ventured out, and still didn't find the author. He spotted a note by the bed, and picked it up. It read

Dear Hisoka;

I went downstairs for breakfast, so as to give you some privacy. I apologize for my rather inappropriate behavior last night. I really did have nothing but your welfare in mind. Make no hurry to come and meet me.

Sincerely

Oscar Wilde

P.S. Do wear something flattering.....that blue denim does nothing for you

Hisoka sighed.....but smiled too. That was entirely something that Oscar would write. He folded up the letter, put it on the night stand, and tried to decide what to wear.

* * *

Oscar was downstairs, eating breakfast. He had ordered a simple omelet and coffee, as he knew that money was fairly tight at the moment. He had picked out the brown slacks, and a blue button down shirt, he looked quite reserved actually. He was taking a sip of his coffee, when he noticed Hisoka come into the room. He was wearing slim black jeans, and a simple red graphic tee. It beat the denim, at least. He smiled "good morning, Hisoka" he said to the boy as he crossed the room "I must say that you looked QUITE improved"

Hisoka flushed and sat across from him "Don't say things like that...people are staring as it is...." he crossed his arms across his chest and averted his eyes.

Oscar chuckled "Well, being a bit self-conscious, aren't we?"

Hisoka glared, but before he could retort, the waiter came up and asked if he wanted anything. Hisoka thought "uhhh.....I'll have coffee and...miso soup?". The waiter nodded and went off.

Oscar sipped his coffee "Do you have any idea where Mr. Tsuzuki is?" he asked "I was surprised when he didn't come back"

Hisoka shrugged "he probably got hung up back at work, though I don't know why" he said "Tsuzuki must have had to stay with the girl.....or something...who knows. This is what I get for not having a cell phone..." he sighed

Oscar smiled "Ah, the telephone....that really is a miracle of modern technology, especially the ones you can carry around"

Hisoka chuckled "Anything probably seems like a miracle to you" he pointed out as his coffee arrived.

Oscar chuckled "very true! It's all rather, well....forign to me!" he finished off his omelet....it was actually rather good.

Hisoka's food came, and he ate in silence for a little while. Oscar kept looking at him....which was a little uncomfortable, but he didn't really mind too much. At some time close to the end of his bowl of soup, Tsuzuki burst into the restaurant and came up to them. Hisoka blinked "uhhhhh, hi Tsuzuki, your back"

"H-Hisoka, we have a problem. A very, VERY big one!" Tsuzuki seemed more than a little panicked

Oscar wrinkled his brow "A problem? What sort of problem"

"Annabelle....has been kidnapped" Tsuzuki said

Hisoka tilted his head "W-what? By who?"

"A demon" Said Tsuzuki "b-but he wasn't after her....he's after Wilde-san"

Oscar dropped his coffee cup "oh dear"

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil, leaving you off on a cliffie!!!

If I get 5 reviews by Sunday, you get a new chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my goodness! I haven't' written in FOREVER!! I'm SO SORRY!! I went to an anime convention, and then school caught up with me and.....it's just complicated! buuuut, we now have a new chapter! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuie and or anything it contains!and I'm only borowing Oscar Widle!

---

As the, thankfully empty, coffee cup hit the floor, it shattered in tiny pieces. This minor disruption caused everyone in the cafe to look at the 3 rather suspicious men huddled around the table. Oscar stood up, coughed, and excused himself to the entire room before leaving. The other two looked at each other for a tense moment, before following their guest.

Oscar wandered outside the hotel and lit a cigarette. He blew out the smoke absentmindedly and looked up at the sky. "Why in the world would a demon be after me?" he muttered to himself

"Because your just that lucky" said Hisoka in what was supposed to be a jesting tone.

Oscar turned around and gave the blond boy a half smile "I suppose". For a moment they stayed like that. Both seemed to understand what sort of strange situation they were tangle up in, the confusion, the fear, the feeling of being trapped. They both understood, there was no need to vocalize such a pointless thing.

After a few seconds, though it felt like much longer, Tsuzuki came outside after them "Ummmm, so, what should we do now?" he asked. He felt....isolated, somehow. Like there was something he was missing. "er, that is...."

Hisoka sighed and semi-glared at his partner "That is what we are trying to figure out, thank you, captain obvious!", He rolled his eyes and pretended to be quite interested in a bird perched on a sign across the street.

"r-right, I'm sorry Hisoka..." Tsuzuki said. He looked down at the sidewalk, feeling bad.

Oscar looked between the two of them and thoughtfully inhaled the smoke "well, perhaps a first step, would be to....brainstorm" he said "it always seems to help when you are just starting out. For example, what is the MOTIVE of this...demon did you say it was? Towards me? And, why did he have to bring me here to accomplish this? Why wasn't he able to bring me here at first? And, perhaps most importantly, who is he?". The writer smiled "to find the answer, you must first know the question"

Tsuzuki looked up and smiled "That's a great idea! We can just....you know, come up with stuff, and then narrow it down from there! We've done that lots of times!"

Hisoka's attention came back to his companions "yes....that...that might just work! I was a fool not to see it before!" he smiled slightly "yes, let's figure it out!"

In their moment of joy the companions did not notice that they were standing under the large sign for the hotel they were staying in....and it had been creaking incessantly for the last few minute. As Oscar let out a chuckle and dropped his cigarette butt, it made the loudest creak yet. Hisoka felt something off in the air and his eyes went wide 'HE'S HERE!" he shouted, and pushed Oscar ans Tsuzuki into the road. Just as he did so the sign in the front of the hotel came crashing down, right where the three companions had been standing only moments before. Tsuzuki sat up just as a car swerved past them. Hisoka pulled Oscar up and the three of them scrambled back onto the sidewalk. "Well, I think we know one thing" Hisoka said "he's not trying to make friends". They all stared at the sign, then where they had been standing, then at each other. "Come on, let's go back up"

Oscar took a deep breath "that might be a good idea" he said with a nod.

The three flustered men crowded into the elevator and went back to their room. Tsuzuki sat on the couch, Oscar on the bed, and Hisoka leaned against the wall by the window. All of them seemed a little distracted, which was understandable considering that they had almost been squished into pancakes on the sidewalk. Tsuzuki looked over at Hisoka a moment, but decided his statement was better posed to Oscar "I-I don't think we should stay here".

"so it would seem" said the writer, looking over at Hisoka "What do you propose, Hisoka? Surely you have an idea, I can see it brewing" he gave the boy a little smirk. The best way to lighten any atmosphere was to act like nothing had happened, after all.

Hisoka rolled his eyes and shook his head "I think we should try getting you back to the ministry". He heard Tsuzuki begin a protest, but cut him off "I know Kanoe said we probably wouldn't' be able to, but there's no hurt in trying! If it DOES work Wilde-san will be much more safe. No demon gets into the ministry, you know that Tsuzuki!"

Tsuzuki nodded "that's true...it IS a little premature of us to assume that he can't go....we could try at least"

Oscar looked from one shinigami to the other "you want to take me back to this....Ministry of Hades? Will I really be more safe? It sounds rather frightening"

Hisoka snorted "don't' worry, it's not scary at all.....or would you prefer to actually be squished into a pancake next time?"

Oscar thought back to the moment the sign fell and swallowed hard "Oh no, I trust you!"

"good!" Tsuzuki said "although,....you should probably change back into your other clothes....Tatsumi doesn't know I used his money to buy those for you...."

Oscar chuckled and stood up "Ah, well, I wouldn't' want to get you in trouble, Mr. Tsuzuki, it isn't any trouble, really" he stood up, gathered his old clothes, and went into the bathroom "I'll only be a moment".

Hisoka watched as the door closed and sat back down on the bed, sighing "I assume Watari told you it was a demon....did he happen to tell you what kind?"

Tsuzuki shook his head "he said that he would try to figure it out, though" he sighed "this really is a difficult case, isn't it?"

Hisoka nodded and shook his head "not so much the case...just, the PERSON it involves! It's exhausting, you know! I wish you wouldn't' keep running off and leaving me alone with him! He's so INFURIATING! Thinks he knows everything....he drives me NUTS"

Tsuzuki chuckled 'you should be quiet, or you'll hurt his feelings! That's mean, Hisoka!"

Hisoka rolled his eyes "Whatever, Tsuzuki....you worry about other people far too much, you know that, right?"

"uh huh" Said Tsuzuki simply. He knew that Hsioka only said that when he himself was worrying about something, but he let it be. Hisoka had his own way of doing things.

Oscar came back out in his old clothes, with his hair re-done. He looked just like when he first appeared in the train station. "Well, is it better?" he asked "will you not get in trouble now?"

Tsuzuki nodded "yup, perfect!" he stood up and took a deep breath "Now, we're going to try to bring you back to headquarters with us. It can be a bit......" he couldn't quite seem to grasp the word he was looking for..

"Disorienting" Hisoka said flatly

"yes! Disorienting! That's what it is" he sighed "Kinda like your being stretched....but then again, it's not easy getting from the living world to the world of the dead"

Oscar chuckled "I would imagine so. But, I would rather go through that then have that demon after me again!"

"good!" said Tsuzuki "now, come on everybody, get close and we'll go". Hisoka and Oscar formed a small circle with Tsuzuki, and he did a bit of Fuda magic. Before another word could be uttered, they were sucked through a small rip in space, and were floating in a place that was not quite anywhere.

Hisoka shivered. He always hated this....you couldn't talk in this vast nothingness, the sound wouldn't carry. You just had to wait until you reached your destination. Hisoka started to again feel the pull that signaled the emergence from the 'limbo'. But, something was off....Tsuzuki was was long way away. In fact, he was already getting sucked through! He tried to scream, but nothing came out. He turned his head just in time to see Oscar's leg disappear through another rip, before he himself got sucked in.

--

Hisoka groaned .He felt something hard against his back....it felt like...pavement. He opened his eyes to find himself staring at the side of a large brick building, and the sky. He sat up and looked around. This was an alleyway, but not one he knew., There were no dumpsters....there weren't even trash cans, just boxes. When his mind was finally capable of thought again, he saw Oscar Wilde sitting up against the wall opposite him. "W-Wilde-san, wh-where are we?"

Oscar smiled "Ah, I'm glad to see you can still speak English" he said with a little sigh. Upon seeing Hisoka's confusion, he just smiled "Hisoka, we're in London....and based on yesterday's edition of the The Times" he threw said paper at Hisoka's feet "the year is 1886, July 22, to be exact"

Hisoka's eyes went as wide as dinner plates and he grasped the paper "you have GOT to be kidding me!"

The elder man shook his head "I wish I was, dear boy, I wish I was"

-----

hehe! Their back in time~! wont' this just be OODLES of fun? lol. I warn you that the next few chapters will involve bending hisotrical fact to fit my stoy ^_^

If I get...hmmm... 4 reveiws by Sunday, you will have a new chapter! may that be an incentive for you!


	12. Chapter 12

Haha! I'm on time! It's still Sunday! I was just freaked out because I have 40 REVIEWS!! =^_^= THANKS YOU GUYS SO MUCH *glomps you all*

ANYWAY! I have tried to keep this chapter as historically accurate as possible.....but it is impossible to be COMPLETELY accurate, because then my plot would go bye bye! SO! Keep that in mind. Also, there are 2 footnotes telling you who some people are....just FYI

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuie, I am only borrowing Matsushita-sama's charictors. I am also onyl borrowing Oscar, I will return him to Robby, to whom he belongs, when I am done!

--

Slowly, Hisoka looked at their surroundings. Now that his senses were back to functioning normally, he could hear the clip-clop of horses of the street. He watched women in dresses and men in waistcoats pass by. Slowly, the blond boy looked back at his companion "Well, a fine mess we're in!!" he watched as Oscar stood up and brushed off his clothes "what the hell are we supposed to do??"

Oscar shrugged "I don't know, exactly.....but you certainly can't go about London like....THAT"

"huh?" Hisoka looked down at himself and realized....he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt! People would probably freak out if they saw him like this. "That's true....but, what are we going to do about it?". Hisoka quickly found something black over his head, and discovered it was Oscar's coat.

"Put that on, it'll help. I'm going to check where we are, just a moment". Oscar walked to the end of the street and looked about. A smile came to his features and he came back "Ah! This is fortunate, we are only a few blocks from my house. Come Hisoka, we should be able to get you there without drawing too much attention". Oscar grabbed Hisoka's wrist and jerked him off the ground, quite forgetting about the boy's powers.

Hisoka jerked his hand away with an expression of pain "d-don't touch me! Especially without warning, and ESPECILLY don't grab my hand!"

Oscar sighed "I apologize, I forgot.....and I intentionally did not touch your hand. Now, but that coat on and follow me."

Hisoka sighed and put on the coat that was rather too big for him, it hit him well below the knee. He felt like a child as he followed the writer through the streets. They kept mostly to alleyways and probably looked a rather suspicious pair. Hisoka couldn't help looking around at everything...he sort of understood how his companion felt arriving at that train station. Everything was so incredible...and he didn't quite know why. Eventually they came to a street lined with brown brick buildings. He watched as Oscar turned into one. "This is where you live? It's so......normal looking"

Oscar rolled his eyes "I will inform you that Tite Street is the most fashionable streets for artists to live on! Whistler1 lives right next door". He opened the door and walked inside "Well, come along"

Hisoka just stood on the doorstep and blinked. "Aren't you, like....Married? You wife won't suspect you bringing in some random kid?". Hisoka shook his head 'Wait...don't answer that...I don't need to know!". He was blushing slightly.

The writer chuckled "I happen to know that Constance is in Ireland with her family at the moment. Now, don't' worry, no one else is here"

Hisoka stepped inside and heard the door shut behind him. He immediately wrinkled his nose. "I know your all artsy and decedent is stuff...but this is too much"

"Oh shush" Oscar said "I wouldn't imagine you could appreciate it!" he stared up the stairs

Hisoka crossed his arms and stayed where he was. "Where EXACTLY are you going?"

"to see if I can find you any clothes" Oscar said with a smile "unless you would rather run around naked" he chuckled and continued up the stairs.

The blond boy blushed like mad. "well......YOUR EVIL" was Hisoka's only retort. He couldn't think of anything else....he eventually had to trudge up the stairs after the writer "So...you just have some random clothes suitable for a 16 year old kid lying around or what?"

Oscar shook his head "No, of course not! But...I might have a few of Robbie's2 things. He's about your size...if a little taller. You should be able to wear his things with little alteration"

"Wait who?" he seemed to think for a bit, then sighed "oh....him.....do I really have to?" he asked

Oscar smiled 'Unless you prefer one of Constance's dresses"

Hisoka shuddered "n-no....I'm ok...." he sighed

"Wait here, I'll find you something" Oscar said as he went inside a bedroom

The blond sat on the floor next to the stair railings "How the hell are we going to get out of this mess?" he asked himself "I hope I don't' get trapped here....forever...."

"AH! Hisoka! I've found something the JUST might fit!" Oscar called

Hisoka stood up and went into th room "oh what is it?". When he saw for himself, he almost died, again.

–

The young shinigami sat Oscar's couch, fuming. He was wearing a a royal blue waistcoat interwoven with gold, a pair of black knee high trousers, and a light blue frock coat on top of it. He looked over at Oscar, who was looking out at the small garden "I m NOT wearing one of those flowers.....no....I am NOT going to have people think I'm 'with' you.....no"

Oscar flinched "I-I see....I apologize, Hisoka, I shan't make you wear a button hole" he looked over at the boy and smiled. He looked much better in these clothes than in the modern ones.

"you know, if your old self sees your future self, the space time continue will unravel, and it will be your fault" said the boy with a glare

"Well, apparently I replaced my old self, or some such....because I should have been here writing today" said Oscar simply "Perhaps you could send yourself back and leave me here....."

"NO!!" Hisoka said "That would alter History WAY too much, and I would get slaughtered! You have to do everything you did today the first time!" he chewed on his lip "Do you happen to remember what it was you did the first time?"

Oscar shrugged "No, I don't remember...I shall go check, however" he slipped out of the room and into the garden. He selected a lovely lilac sprig for his buttonhole, then slipped into his study.

Hisoka just waited. He pulled the white stockings further up and the leg of his trousers down....they were still slightly too long. He hoped that Oscar didn't have anything going on today. It would be SO much easier if he didn't have to deal with people. The blond boy heard the tread of feet and looked up as Oscar came back "well?"

"I do have a diner party to go to" he said "in a few hours....and then I am supposed to see a play, but I think that might get canceled, I can't remember..." he shrugged "not too much trouble".

Hisoka suddenly felt slightly panicked "A dinner party? With you?" he groaned and slumped over on the couch "Can I just stay here? PLEASE! Think of my health!" he tried his best to sound pathetic.

Oscar raised an eyebrow "come now, a bit of socializing shan't hurt you. It might do you a bit of good actually. Besides, what if that demon attacks? What am I to do then?"

The boy sighed in defeat "Alright....I'll babysit you. But, cant I hide somewhere? Please! I can't stand parties" Hisoka rubbed his temples....he was getting a migraine just thinking about it "not to mention I have to wear....this! It's so uncomfortable....."

Oscar snorted "oh, stop whining like a baby. You will go to the party, and you will do your best to enjoy yourself there" said the Author with a nod. "You might make quite a sensation, actually"

"that is what I'm afraid of" he said "i don't want one of your freaky little friends HITTING on me!"

Oscar frowned "I do go to party's with girls, you know....you needn't be so mean about it"

Hisoka felt the depression radiating off his companion he looked up "I apologize" he said, looking Oscar in the eye "I-I'm being very selfish. I am here to help you, after all...."

The writer smiled at the blond boy and stood up, going over to ruffle his hair "see, it's not so hard to apologize" he winked and went off "Come, I must teach you a few things." he went off into the hall.

Hisoka blinked and sat up "oi!" he ran after Oscar "h-hey! Wait for me! Teach me what, exactly?"

Oscar smiled and waited in the hall 'how to be a gentleman"

–

Footnotes:

James McNeil Whistler: A painter most famous for 'Whistler's mother'. He really did live next to Oscar and they were good friends.

Robbie, Aka Robert Ross. One of Oscar's lovers, and the one he happened to have during this time, hence why Hisoka is reluctant to wear his clothes.

Ah! We're done! Now for my usual reveiw whoreing. 5 reveiws by next Sunday. If I get a reveiw by tomorow, I might write one then too. Remember how long it took me to write last time I didn't get enough? *DUN DUN DUUUUN!*

Oh yes! I will be taking fan requests into consideration! So PLEASE reccomend something. The only thing I ask you not to request is Tsuzuki x Hisoka....because it's just not going to happen, sorry. I don't have anything against Tsu-his, It jsut doesn't work for this story. I will give MORE consideration to the person with the 50th reveiw *hint hint*


	13. Chapter 13

Well well! See what happens when I don't get my reviews? okok....so that's not much of an excuse. I'm sorry! But, just because I love you all, this chapter is extra long! It's sort of a montage of Hisoka's 'gentleman training', I hope it's not to choppy! Also, all the manners and dancing and such...I was too lazy to do research (forgive me!) but I hope you like it none the less. I PROMISE we'll get bacc to the plot in the next chapter!

I would like to especially thank Dark Inu Fan and the-bunnys-echo for reviewing within the first 24 hours! I'm sorry I made you guys wait so long!

as usual, I don't own anything but how OOC they are, the rest belongs to Matsushita-sama and MR. Wilde's estate respectively!

~*~

Hisoka froze in his tracks and looked at Oscar like he had just sprouted tentacles. "How to be a gentleman?"

By this time, Oscar had started down the hall, but he stopped at the boys' words "yes".

The blond frowned and put his hands into his pockets and shifted slightly "And what is this little…lesson going to entail?" he asked "I want to know what I'm getting into". He had a sneaking suspicion that, in some way, Oscar was going to use this as an excuse to get close to him.

Oscar walked back towards Hisoka and considered this "Well, I hadn't really figured out the details yet…"

"of course not"

Oscar shook his head at the boy "ah, ye of little faith! I was going instruct you on proper dinner and party etiquette….have you learn a few names, perhaps teach you to dance…." Oscar trailed off when he saw the piercing glare Hisoka was giving him.

"Dance?" he said "really? REALLY! Do I NEED to know how to dance! We're going to be here for MAYBE 3 days!"

Oscar winced "Now, I think your over reacting……and….we ARE going to a dance party" he smiled weakly and continued down the hall "I can teach you the steps without touching you , if that was you concern…". The last bit was said in a lower tone.

Hisoka ran a hand over his eyes and shook his head "Sorry…it's just, this is all a little much, ya know?" he followed "Where are we going?"

A small smile came to the elder man's face "Apology accepted" he looked back "to the kitchen; I have to teach you how to eat"

Hisoka didn't question it and simply followed the elder man. When he saw Oscar held up a fork, he became worried…..

~*~

An hour later, Hisoka had finally gotten the hang of that evil utensil known as the fork. Unfortunately, using it with the knife proved to be slightly more difficult. The boy looked down at raw carrot on his plate with disgust "why can't you just pick it up and eat it!" he asked his new 'teacher'. He couldn't understand why everything had to be so difficult!

Oscar just shook his head and cut his own carrot into perfectly spaced slices "because, it is barbaric for one to use one's hands at the dinner table". He had come up with a sort of lesson plan: First, foods that could be eaten with just a fork, like salad, deserts, and other soft foods. Next was the knife, starting with foods like steak and then progressing to what they had now- a carrot. After this would be the spoon, as it would probably be the least arduous, then a full meal using all the utensils in combination, and finnaly, proper tea technique, even though it would most likely go unused. If Hisoka succeeded in this, they would progress to the next lesson: conversation. When Oscar's gaze returned to the boy's plate, he found a perfects cut carrot. "Splendid! Now, soup"

Hisoka sighed "How much more of this torture do I gotta go through!" he looked like he couldn't do any more if he tried.

Oscar simply shook his head "Well, I can never take you out in public if don't know how to be proper" he said matter-of-factly, then realized…. "of course….I suppose I'm the one that wants you to go out"

Hisoka shook his head as their soup came "no, I can't let you go out by yourself….I'm sure that we're here because the demon can manifest more easily in this time…for some reason" he took up the spoon and blew on it before downing it in one gulp.

"er….except, you don't blow on it….you simply take small sips- like so" he demonstrated how to take little sips from the spoon…which made a terrible slurp.

Hisoka hung his head. This was going to be very long and arduous indeed.

~*~

Another 2 hours had passed. The eating lesson had been mostly completed, and Hisoka managed to nod and 'uh-huh' his way through the conversation lesson with little actual brain activity. Now he was following his host through the house, wondering where in the world their destination was. He was hoping, most likely beyond hope, that the dancing lesson wasn't next. However, when they came into the music room, this dream was shattered. "oh gods…."

Oscar looked back and smiled gently "now now, trust me a bit!" he said "All you really need to know is a basic waltz and some variations" he fussed with the gramophone in one corner of the room for a bit, and finally got a nice waltz going. He cleared the room a bit and looked up wait a faint smile. "have you seen proper dancing?"

Hisoka nodded and looked down at his stocking feet. The shoes that went with the outfit were too big, so he had taken them off long ago. "Tsuzuki dances….his sister taught him when he was alive. On a case we had to live with a dancer, and I had to watch the competition, but I didn't really pay attention. It seemed….difficult"

"Hmmm, never would have thought…" Oscar muttered to himself, but then shook his head and looked up "Come out here, Hisoka, I'm going to teach you". He watched as his young companion came out to the floor. "and, we must find you shoes at some point".

Hisoka simply shrugged and looked at his elder companion "Alright so…moves?"

Oscar nodded and moved precisely with the music, the gentle ONE two three, ONE two three tempo flowing easily into his limbs. He looked at Hisoka "Well? Give it a go!"

The boy shinigami nodded. His feet moved in the same way Oscar's did, and with amazing grace and flow, but his shoulders still sagged horribly. "this isn't so bad"

The writer sighed "Nono! You must have good posture" he walked foreword as the boy stopped moving. "Your shoulders must be held back, and your spine strait"

Hisoka blinked "I'm supposed to dance like that"

Oscar sighed "yes, now, start again….and do at least PRETEND your dancing with someone!" When the boy was dancing again, Oscar nodded "Now, I'm going to Guide your posture, alright?" he wait for the boy to not before he pulled his shoulders pack, and pushed on the small of his back "Now, you see? That's not so hard"

Hisoka was glad for the layers of clothing protecting his skin from the touch…he could block the surge of emotion if it was there. As his posture was corrected, the blond found he was being pushed onto his toes. A small frown pressed his gentle features "I keep going on my toes!"

Oscar released his hold and chuckled "your supposed to" he said "Dancing shoes always have a bit of a heel for that reason". The author watched Hisoka dance, holding the invisible woman in his arms. When the song finally ended, he nodded and went to start it again.

Hisoka blinked "We have to do it again?"

Oscar nodded and looked back "yes. No one will ever believe you are a gentleman if you can only perform the most basic waltz".

The blond nodded, and again took up his invisible partner, ready for whatever might happen next.

~*~

When all the lessons were finally over, Hisoka collapsed on the settee. He looked up at the sound of a window opening, and saw Oscar taking out a cigarette, before sitting in a chair next to the window. The writer was looking at him expectantly. Hisoka seemed to consider, before nodding "it should be fine with the window open".

Oscar smiled and lit his cigarette, inhaling the charring smoke. He smiled as he exhaled "if one gave up their nasty hobbits, they would lose positively all of their charm"

Hisoka groaned and rolled his eyes….he had heard too many of these little quips in the 'conversation' section of his training. He glanced at the clock and sat up in shock "it's 6 already!" he said "When does the party start!"

Oscar looked confused "eight, but everyone is expected at half past seven…why do you ask?"

He looked over suspiciously "And when will it get over?"

The writer inhaled and seemed to consider, before exhaling again. "oh, I'd say….ten or so, if we don't linger"

"and we might be going to the opera…after that?"

The elder male nodded "of course the ten thirty showing"

Hisoka groaned "I'm never going to get to sleep!"

Oscar chuckled and flicked the remnants of his cigarette into the fire "Well, I shall go change for dinner" he said, getting up "then….we must do something with your hair" he frowned as a stray lock yet again fell into Hisoka's face "and on our way, we shall see if we can find you a proper pair of shoes!"

Hisoka simply nodded and watched once again as his host went off into the house. He again fell down onto the settee "I hope this doesn't get out of hand…"

~*~

An hour and a half later, Hisoka had added a rather stiff dinner jacket, a pair of dancing shoes, a walking stick, top hat, and newly slicked hair to, what he thought to be, an already ridiculous and incumbersome costume. They were on their way to the party, and were 5 minuets late all ready. He looked at the person across form him. The deep purple suit, with orchid faithfully pinned to the lapel, seemed to suit his image somehow. Hisoka sighed "So, who am I supposed to be again"? They had worked out an alternate identity for him. "I know my name is Halston Knightly, and my dad owns some factory…."

"Textiles" Oscar commented

"right….textile mill, and I'm here to go to school" he said "Now, how old am I again?"

"Eighteen"

"Are they going to believe that?" Hisoka asked "I mean, I don't look that old…."

The writer merely smiled "you forget! Everyone is trying to look younger than they are! If you say you are eighteen, when you could be sixteen, they are unlikely to question you"

The boy groaned and settled in his seat. This damn carriage was so bumpy! "And, how did I meet you?"

"I encountered your father on my tour of America, and when you came to England, he referred you to me" Oscar smiled "perfect"

"Right…" Said Hisoka dismally "And…what in the heck do I CALL you?"

"Oscar" he said "it would be unnatural for you to call me by my last name…only people who dislike me do that"

"of course…." The blond murmured as the cab came to a halt. Oscar got out first and paid the cabby, and Hisoka followed him. When he saw, or rather…felt, the rather large townhouse that the party was being held in, he winced. His empathy was already picking up the excitement that radiated off the place. As he followed his companion up the stairs he felt a sense of dread ball at the pit of his stomach. He flinched as the door was opened, and the last barrier between him and the din was destroyed. However, he forced a friendly smile on his face, and greeted the hostess as the walked in the door. But there was still something deep inside him that said 'this is a bad idea…go back, or hide in the corner at least!'. But Hisoka took a deep breath and tried to suppress the voice. 'I'm at a part with Oscar Wilde' he said 'what's the worst that can happen?'

~*~

Oh yah, what's the worst that can happen? Lolz

well, we're only 5 reviews away from 50! Come on, we can do it!


	14. Chapter 14

Oh my goodness! I'm actually here! The world might explode!!! Alright alright, well, first I would like to apologize to the-bunnys-echo. She gave me my 50th reveiw and....you know what THAT means? They get WHATEVER they want...and they happened to ask for a little Oscar x Hisoka! So, this chapter is a little fluffy, but it has A kiss! so don't freak out, ok?

So. as usual, I don't own any characters. Hisoka belongs to Yoko Matsushita, ans Oscar and Sphinx belong to their respective estates!

~*~

Oscar seemed to be absolutely unaware of Hisoka's pain. He was just happy to be at a party- a real party! The underworld was so incredibly boring, there was no one to talk to. For a social creature like Oscar, it was almost a fate worse than hell! He stopped for a moment to make sure Hisoka was right behind him before going over to a group of ladies. "Hello Sphinx" he said with a smile "I would like you to meet Halston, in from America to go to school".

A rather done-up woman, not much over 20, turned around, looking over Hisoka with scrutiny. She took a little walk around him, then looked up at Oscar "he's lovely Oscar, how did you ever get him out of America?" she chuckled a bit "is he in university? He looks so young...."

"Oh yes, he's 18 Sphinx. I met his father, you see.....".

Hisoka was a bit uncomfortable by this point. Who was this woman? He cleared his throat "A-ah, I-I'm Halston Knightly, pleasure to meet you madam". He bowed politely and stood up "Um, Mr. Wilde met my father during his lecture tour, he's really the only person I know here in England". It was difficult for Hisoka to keep up this act. This woman was...strong, even overwhelming. Which, considering the sheer number of people in this room, wasn't helping at all. He was beginning to feel woozy. But, he couldn't let these emotions overcome him! He had to make it.

Sphinx merely smiled at him, coming to rest next to Oscar. "Pleasure, I am Adda Leverson, but Oscar insists on calling me Sphinx" she giggled 'How do you like our little island so far, Mr. Knightly?"

Hisoka shifted nervously. "U-um....I, yes it's been very nice"

She nodded "Oscar's been taking good care of you, I take it?" she was slwly making her way to the dance floor

"oh yes, he's got me all set up now" Hisoka managed a smile. At least it was just small talk....nothing he actually had to think about. Or at least that's what he thought. But then he noticed they were heading for the dance floor...and the woman was looking at expectantly. Oh no...he had to dance now, didn't he? The boy cleared his throat "would you like to dance?" he asked as the song ended.

Sphinx nodded- Oscar had indeed trained him well. "Of course" she gently lead him onto the dance floor. She could tell he was a bit uncomfortable, was he really that shy? Well, it didn't matter. She smiled as they began to dance. Thw poor boy certainly wasn't very practiced, had he ever danced before? Well, at least he wasn't stepping on her toes.

Hisoka was much less sure of himself than either Oscar, who was watching them dance, or Sphinx. He was barely managing to keep upright, and was truly amazing that he had managed to actually keep dancing all this time. The room was beginning to blur together, partly because he was spinning and partly because he was just dizzy. Soon the music stopped, and he felt himself bing lead off the floor, but he didn't stop spinning. He saw a flash of Oscar's face, then heard a snippet of his assumed name. The emotions had become too much, too fast. Hisoka allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness, accepting the sweet blackness that blanketed his senses.

~*~

There was a soft warm feeling all around him....was he back home? Hisoka shifted slightly. At first, he didn't remember anything that had happened the past few days, and certainly didn't remember being back in time...but then his senses clear. He wasn't in his own fouton, he was in a strange bed, in a strange place, in strange clothes. His eyes opened and fell upon the face of Oscar Wilde. He was sitting on the side of the bed Hisoka was laying in, leaning over the boy's body, looking intent. "W-Wilde-san, what happened?"

Oscar smiled "Oh, thank goodness your awake! I was so worried!" he breathes a sigh of relief 'I pushed you too far, I'm so sorry!"

Hisoka groaned "unnng, it's ok....I-i blacked out, right? After that dance......I saw you, then I...I don't remember"

"O-oh! Of course! Well, you came off the dance floor with Sphinx....you do like Sphinx, don't you? Anyway, you were looking terribly, and I realized that it must have all been too much for you, and suddenly you fainted" he flushed a bit "Right into my arms....I kindly asked Lady Markbey to lend us one of the guest bedrooms, I knew you needed to get away from the people but....oh! How utterly terrible you look!" he shook his head 'you really gave me a fright, Hisoka"

Hisoka was surprised.....Oscar cared that much about him? It was actually rather....flattering. Hisoka shook his head, what was he thinking? "Oh, don't worry just...can you cancel that play later tonight?" he smiled gently "I just...."

The writer smiled "Of course, you rest" he gently touched Hisoka's shoulder "I was just very worried about you, my boy, you gave me quite a fright".

Hisoka blinked, flushing heavily. Perhaps his head was still a bit cloudy.....yes, that must be it! It's just, Oscar's touch felt.....nice. He smiled "Wilde-san.....I-I'm still not feeling well" he said quietly

"Would you like me to get anything for you?" he asked "Tea, anything?". How strange, Hisoka hadn't said anything about the hand on his shoulder....he must really be feeling unwell.

Hisoka snuggled down into the covers "no....I just need a little time....can....can you just....stay?" what was his saying, this was a bad idea, a really bad idea, but....he felt safe.

Oscar couldn't help but be confused. Hisoka was asking him to...say, in bed, with him? Well, he certainly wasn't going to argue. "Of course Hisoka, if that's really what you want" he gently brushed a lock of hair out of the boy's face, hand lingering. "I'm sorry I've been such a fool"

Hisoka shook his head "No, It's alright, I'm just a baby..." the boy blushed deeply, but didn't try to pull away. What was this strange emotion he was feeling? It was the same thing he felt last night. Something about this man made him feel so calm! Hisoka smiled gently "Wilde-san..." he leaned his head into Oscar's hand "I feel strange.....not in a bad way! Just..." he shook his head 'never mind I'm acting like a little kid..." he sat up, turning to the edge of the bed "I'm ready to go now" he stood up, but got one of those dizzy spells again, falling backwards.

Oscar smiled, merely keeping a hold of Hisoka. He really was a beautiful boy, with those big green eyes of his. "Strange? How so?" he pulled his hands back as Hisoka got up. Wasn't it a bit early for Hisoka to be getting up? "now now I don't think that's a good-" he caught Hisoka as he fell, right into Oscar's lap. "Idea" he ended "I think you need to rest a bit". Oscar couldn't help but chucked a bit, holding the boy tightly.

Hisoka gasped and blushed darkly. How stupid, to fall right into the writer's lap, literally. This was what he was planning all night, wasn't it? "I guess so...". Hisoka found himself slumping against the writer's chest, looking up at him. Wen was the last time he had been this close to someone.....not counting last night, of course. He suddenly blushed quite heavily, averting his eyes "W-we should go soon.."

Oscar simply smiled at Hisoka. How beautiful he looked in those clothes, with those big green eyes of his. Oh, this would happen at such a time, wouldn't it? And he was trying his hardest to be good to. The author let out a small sigh "now now, I don't think there's any rush. Besides, your positively flushed" he said teasingly, raising a hand to Hisoka's forehead and feeling "No fever though..." he pretended to look confused.

Hisoka let out a little squeak, pulling back a bit. Was the other man teasing him? Well, it was all in good fun wasn't it? Yes, it must be! Hisoka smiled "Well, I'm not sick, you know....just, there were so many people...your soothing though" he leaned against Oscar, looking up. Hisoka didn't really know why he was in a mood like this. Perhaps it was the mood in the house, or perhaps it was all the lingering happy emotions, but for once, Hisoka wasn't thinking. Oscar had promised to be good, right?

The writer was obviously a bit surprised by Hisoka's forward action. He really must be feeling unwell. He tightened his grip on Hisoka "well, I am glad your feeling better" and reached up, cupping the boy's cheek. Oscar smiled down at him, drawing closer "Hisoka, you are really being very mean to me you are so beautiful...". Oscar slowly leaned forward, touching his lips to Hisoka's pink ones. They were just as soft as he'd imagined.

Hisoka gave a little squeak. He couldn't believe it! Oscar had kissed him, really, really kissed him! Unbelievable! He pulled back, looking at Oscar, eyes wide. "Y-you kissed me!!" he said "why...why did you....." he just shook his head.

Oscar was simply happy that the boy didn't push him back, or do something very violent. Thew way be blushed like that really only made it more adorable. "I am sorry, Hisoka....but....you just look so...." he shook his head "No, I took advantage. Now, go on, get off my lap and I'll take you home".

Hisoka shook his head, not moving. He simply laid his head on Oscar's shoulder "no...I don't want to move. It's so comfortable here...." he looked into the elder man's eyes and knew he would loose the argument. He gently slid off Oscar's lap and looked up "I guess we have to, huh?" he stood up, wandering over to the door "let's go....."

The elder man stood up, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder as he passed through the door. "I do apologize, Hisoka....It's all my fault- please forgive me-"

"no, it's ok" Hisoka said, finding his way out the side door

Oscar hailed a cab, opening the door "you go on Hisoka, I'll walk, I'm sure" he smiled kindly

Hisoka just nodded, getting in the cab as Oscar told the cabbie the address and paid him. Hisoka watched Oscar walk off as the cab rolled down the street, but something inside him told him he shouldn't let him go.

~*~

Well well, what do you all think, what's gonna happen? I would like to, again ,apologize for my lateness. I'm in allot of advanced classes this year, and I won't have much time! Anyhoo! Please review. I won't put a review limit, but if I get 4 reviews i PROMISE to update by the end of October!


End file.
